Lonely Eyes
by WildHope83
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Fall Into Me:" She looked up at him, and while she was surprised by his words part of her knew she shouldn't have been. Her heart was racing as he took her face into his hands, his thumbs wiping at her fallen tears. "You're not alone anymore, Jo," he whispered. "You have me, and you'll always have me." Future-Fic; OC/OC; Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ: **So, I have been MIA for a really long time and I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in reading anything I post, but this is a sequel to my story "Fall Into Me." You might want to read that before you read this, but it probably isn't necessary. I haven't written the second chapter yet, but I wanted to post the first to gage everyone's reaction. If it's terrible, I'll take it down. However, if you guys enjoy it, I will continue with what I have planned. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Come on, Johanna, don't be such a baby," Piper Wilson said with a grin on her pretty face, her blonde hair rustling around her face thanks to the wind. "It's not that far down."

"Yeah, and if you jump far enough there's no way the wind will blow your fat ass anywhere near the rocks," Greg Barker added, which caused a round of laughter to echo in Johanna Brooks' ears as her face burned in embarrassment. She tugged at the hem of her t-shirt, her eyes moving towards her twin brother, Jon, for some sort of support; however, as usual Jon was stone faced and practically glaring at her as he stood with his arm lazily around Piper's trim waist.

Of course, Jon didn't say anything to temper or stop his friends' ill treatment of his sister. He never stopped them from picking on Johanna because she was overweight. He never stopped them from making fun of her usually quiet nature. However, it hadn't always been that way but since sixth grade Jon had become too cool to care about how his 'friends' treated his sister. Jon was now a star basketball player and he was far more popular with their fellow students at Forks High School than Johanna was. Johanna was a bit of a loner and quite often forgotten about unless Jon's friends decide to make her a target. She didn't mind being alone all that much and while Johanna wasn't really shy, the reason behind the fact that she was pretty much friendless was primarily thanks to Piper and her small clique of girlfriends, which was a long story in itself.

"If she can even jump that far," Ian Marshall threw in, which led to another round of laughter.

"I-I don't want to jump," Johanna said as she shook her head. "I-I'll just watch you guys." She was afraid of heights and even the thought of going anywhere near the edge of the cliff caused Johanna's heart to race, so, never in a million years would she be able to actually jump off of it.

"She's such a loser. Why did you even let her come today, Jon?" Piper asked as she looked up at him and Jon sighed heavily.

"Trust me, I didn't want to," Jon said and Johanna looked at him with slight hurt in her eyes. However, she shouldn't have expected anything less from Jon. Their parents often insisted that Jon include her in the things that he did since they knew she had no friends of her own. Most of the time they'd leave the house together and he would just drop her off at the library or something, but she had wanted to go to the beach to enjoy the nice weather that late June day, so, she had tagged along. Now, she was wishing she would have just gone to the library. "Go back down to the beach," Joe said as his icy blue eyes met the soft jade green eyes of his sister. "Find something to do and I'll text you when I'm ready to go." Johanna nodded and made to pick up her bag and leave when Boyd Taylor grabbed her left arm.

"The only way down is to jump, Johanna," Boyd said with a smile that was not at all pleasant before he started dragging Johanna towards the edge and panic filled Johanna as she struggled against Boyd's grip. Boyd was strong and his grip was firm as he managed to drag her towards the cliff's edge. Everyone was laughing at her panic filled protests and Johanna had started to cry out of fear as Boyd roughly tugged her to the edge of the cliff.

"N-no, no, no, please Boyd, don't! Stop! Don't!" Johanna cried, but everyone just continued to laugh, even Jon, but before Boyd could shove her off a deep voice silenced the laughter.

"What the hell is going on here?" the voice yelled and Boyd froze just as he was ready to push her off. Johanna's heartbeat was echoing in her ears as she turned her tear stained cheeks towards the voice to see a young man dressed in jean shorts and a faded red t-shirt. She knew his face because she had seen him around before, but she did not know his name, and his eyes danced over Johanna before he set his hard gaze on Boyd. "Let the girl go, Boyd, and I don't mean for you to shove her off the cliff either," he said, his voice hard like steal.

Boyd loosened his grip and Johanna quickly pulled away from him before she took several large and shaky steps away from Boyd and the edge of the cliff. Her tears had thankfully stopped as she stumbled away and she wiped at her eyes with her hands as she quickly moved towards her bag before she crossed her arms around herself, her back towards the group as she did her best to calm her heart and to stop shaking. She couldn't let herself think about what would have happened should that guy not have appeared out of nowhere and stopped Boyd from throwing her off the cliff. One thing that was really throwing her was that Jon hadn't even tried to stop Boyd. He was going to let Boyd throw her off knowing full well how afraid of heights she was.

"Harry, man, relax. We weren't actually going to throw her off the cliff," Ian said and the young man, Harry, turned his dark gaze to the sandy haired seventeen year old. "We were just having a go with her; right, Johanna?" Ian asked as he looked at the dark haired girl. Johanna looked at Ian only to find his eyes daring her to say otherwise, but Johanna didn't get a chance to say anything.

"I don't believe you, Ian, because it sure as hell didn't look like you were just 'having a go' with her," Harry said and Ian sighed quietly. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm feeling charitable today and I won't tell your folks, but if I catch you doing anything like this again, not only will I go to your parents, but you'll have to deal with me, Ian."

"It was a joke, Harry!" Ian yelled.

"I don't give a fuck if it was a joke or not," Harry said. "You don't do shit like that to people." Harry turned his eyes to Johanna, who was still shaking slightly, signally that the conversation was over before he walked over to her and put a gentle and very hot hand on her left elbow. She craned her head up to look up him, he was rather tall after all, and he offered her a small smile. "Come on, I'll walk you down to the beach," he said gently and Johanna nodded before she sent her gaze to the ground and started walking away with her rescuer, pausing only to pick up her bag from the rock she had sat it on.

"Thank you," she said in a soft whisper as they walked down the well-worn trail that led back down to the beach. She wasn't sure if he heard her, but he glanced at her and gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome," he said. "It's Johanna right?"

"Yes, and you're Harry?" Johanna asked as she looked up at him and he nodded with his small smile still in place as his brown eyes moved across her face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Johanna, but you don't seem like the kind of person to hang out with Ian and his friends."

"How do you know Ian?" Johanna asked instead of responding to his statement veiled question.

"Unfortunately we're related, second cousins or something like that," he said with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Our dads are cousins, so, I unfortunately have to put up with him on a regular basis."

"Oh, I see," Johanna said quietly. She'd stopped shaking as they walked and felt exhausted now that the adrenaline had left her body, but she knew that it would be a long while before Jon would be ready to leave. She would just go and sit by the car to wait for him so he didn't try to leave her behind.

"So, how do you know Ian and his ass-hat friends?" Harry finally asked after a few quiet beats between them and Johanna snorted a quiet laugh at the name he called the group, but she had to agree that the term fit them.

"Jon's my brother, I tagged along with them to the beach today because I wanted to enjoy the weather," she said. Johanna had been ignored pretty much the entire day and she hadn't minded because she got to enjoy the soft glow of the sun and gentle breeze coming in off the water as she read her book. It had been a nice day until the group had decided to go cliff diving. Johanna was going to remain on the beach and offered to watch everyone's things so they wouldn't have to pack them up, but Piper had insisted she go with them; and of course Johanna had no choice but to reluctantly agree because Piper was not one that took no for an answer,

"Wait a second," Harry said as he stopped walking and gently caught her elbow again to make her stop. She looked up at him and she was surprised to see the slightly disturbed look on his face. "Jon is your brother?" he asked and Johanna nodded.

"Twin brother actually, and, I know, we look nothing alike aside from our dark hair," Johanna said dryly and Harry's brow furrowed even more.

"He's your brother and he just stood there and let them do that to you?" he asked. "I would kick their ass if anyone did something like that to my sister." She could see his shoulders tremble slightly and it was obvious that he was pissed.

"Jon doesn't really like me all that much," Johanna said, trying to defuse his anger, which honestly quite surprised her since she didn't know him. "I don't think he'd let them actually physically hurt me or anything, but . . . he doesn't stop them from doing a lot of things."

"That's even worse, Johanna," he said, his brow still furrowed, and Johanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Short of telling my parents, there's nothing I can really do about it and telling my parents would only make things worse." She decided it was best to continue walking then, unwilling to continue with the conversation. Harry quickly followed and thankfully didn't say anything else about the matter as the pair continued their walk. "Thank you again," Johanna said once they reached the parking area and stopped at the older model Ford Focus that Johanna and Jon shared. Well, they were supposed to share. Jon never let her drive it.

"You're welcome," Harry said again before he sighed quietly and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I know you don't know me or anything but . . . I doubt your brother is going to want to leave anytime soon and you're probably going to be sitting here a while. My folks' house is just up the road and my sister's got a couple of her friends over today. Do you want to walk there with me and hang out with them for a while?"

"I don't know," Johanna said hesitantly. "Your sister probably wouldn't like you bringing some stranger over to crash her get together with her friends."

"You don't know Meredith," Harry said with a light laugh and a smile. "She'd be happy to have you over, and Sarah and Lacy are just as welcoming as Meredith. Plus, something tells me that you might just get along well with them." Johanna tossed the idea around in her head for a minute before she found herself nodding.

"Okay," she said and Harry smiled.

"Okay," he said back. "Let's go."

* * *

During their walk, Johanna had learned a little bit more about her rescuer and he in turn learned a little bit more about her. Harry was twenty-three and lived in a house he rented with two of his friends. He worked at the pier as a fishing guide and also worked for his Native American tribe's elders as 'security' with not only his roommates but a few others as well. Johanna's story was a little less interesting. She was seventeen and would be starting her senior year of high school in the fall. She didn't have a job, but she earned an allowance from her parents by performing various chores.

As they walked and talked Johanna had done what she did best and subtly studied. He had toffee colored skin, which had led Johanna to believe that he wasn't full Native American, and dark brown, almost black, hair that he wore short and dark brown eyes. He worked out if his broad shouldered and well-muscled form was anything to go by and Johanna knew that he was a little bit over six feet tall.

Johanna stood roughly five feet three inches and Jon stood five feet eleven, and standing next to Jon the top of her head reached his shoulders. However, next to Harry her head didn't quite reach his shoulders, short by at least two inches. Johanna wasn't one to put much stock into looks given that she wasn't particularly easy on the eyes, however, she had to admit that Harry was incredibly good looking and had she had Piper's confidence (and looks) she may have flirted with the older boy; but that was not something Johanna would ever do with anyone.

"Meredith's going into her senior year too," Harry said as they turned down what looked like a gravel driveway. "She's planning on applying to schools out east for college."

"You seem like the stereotypical protective older brother, what's your opinion on that?" Johanna asked and Harry chuckled.

"I'm not exactly thrilled with it," he said. "I'd rather her stay in state and close by, but she's got her eyes set on New York or Boston." Johanna nodded her head in understanding as a simple two story tan colored house came into view as they rounded a bend on the gravel driveway and rested just ahead of them. There was a car and a pickup parked in front of the detached garage and it looked almost picturesque sitting amongst the towering trees around it. "What about you?"

"I'm probably going to stay in state; it's less expensive if I do that," she said evenly and Harry nodded as the pair made their way up the stairs of the porch. Harry moved in front of her and opened the screen door before he opened the front door of the house, which was unlocked and gestured for Johanna to go in. She smiled up at him in thanks and stepped past him and inside. The open foyer allowed Johanna to see straight into the very homey feeling living room. There were pictures on the wall, a large sofa and a decent sized TV in the room, along with the usual fare one would find in a family's living room.

"The girls are either out back or up in Meredith's room," Harry said as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Johanna took a deep breath through her nose as she nodded, but before Harry could say anything more a girl came walking into the living room/foyer from what Johanna assumed was the kitchen.

"Harry?" she asked, brow furrowed slightly when her eyes landed on Johanna.

"Hey, Meri; this is Johanna; Johanna this is my sister Meredith," Harry said and Johanna waved awkwardly as she smiled at the other girl who was tall and toffee skinned, with long ink black hair that fell to her waist and laid pin straight.

"Hi," Johanna said and Meredith smiled at her then before she looked over Johanna's head with raised eyebrows and hope in her eyes. It wasn't until Johanna noticed Meredith's expression fall slightly that she was curious to look at Harry, but she kept her eyes on the other girl who smiled brightly at her.

"Well, welcome Johanna," Meredith said. "How'd you have the misfortune of meeting my brother?" she asked as she walked over to where Johanna stood and Johanna laughed as Meredith grinned and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I rescued her from having to put up with Ian and his friends, actually," Harry said and Johanna looked over her right shoulder at him only to find he was looking at his sister. "I thought she could hang out with you for a while this afternoon."

"Ugh," Meredith said, drawing Johanna's eyes to her, "knowing Ian's a worse misfortune. I'm sorry you know him and I'm glad Harry rescued you and brought you here. Don't get me wrong, he's my cousin so I have to love him, but the guy's an ass," Meredith added when she noticed Johanna's slightly surprised expression.

"Don't let Mom hear you talking like that, Meri," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Mom's at Aurora and Jake's along with Dad so I'm free to curse all I want," Meredith said her arms uncrossing and her hands going to rest on her jean short clad hips.

"Mhmm," Harry said. "Are Sarah and Lacy here?"

"Yeah, out back," she said. "I just came in to make some more lemonade. What to lend a hand, Johanna?" she asked and Johanna nodded. "Let's go then." Meredith smiled and turned around to head back into the kitchen. Johanna took a step to follow, but paused and turned to look at Harry.

"Told you she'd be happy to have you," Harry said with a warm smile. Johanna, not really knowing what came over herself, stepped over to Harry and hugged him. Harry didn't even stiffen or hesitate to gently wrap his arms around Johanna in return and though his body felt scorching hot against her, she took solace in his embrace. Outside of her parents this was the first bit of genuine kindness she had been on the receiving end for almost eight years and it was all a bit overwhelming, but welcomed at the same time.

"Thank you," she said into his chest and Harry patted her back reassuringly before she pulled away from him, a small smile on her slightly round face.

Her cheeks were flushed red, whether it was from mild embarrassment or from his body heat Harry wasn't sure, but it was an endearing sight. He may have only known the girl for an hour at the most, but he already had a soft spot for her. It was nothing more than brotherly, but it was there and as she turned away from him and quickly made her way into the kitchen Harry decided that he was going to have another chat with his cousin to make sure the idiot knew better than to harass Johanna ever again. The girl needed someone to watch out for her, and after getting to know her a bit he was more than willing to fill that role.

* * *

Johanna had opted out of telling Meredith and her friends, Sarah Black and Lacy Whitehall, about just how Harry had rescued her from Ian and the others, and thankfully they hadn't really asked. Meredith was just as kind as her brother, if a little more colorful in her personality, and her friends were much the same.

Lacy was the craziest of the trio. She was incredibly sweet and a little on the loud side, but she was fun and Johanna had taken an instant liking to the girl. Lacy wasn't much taller than Johanna, which was nice considering the other two girls were on the tall side, but she was thinner than Johanna and like the other girls far prettier. Lacy had a rich russet complexion, straight black hair that rested just above her shoulders, and eyes that were so dark brown they were almost black in color.

Sarah was nice and really smart. Johanna had spent a majority of the hours she had spent in Meredith's backyard with the girls talking to Sarah about the various books they had each read. Sarah had promised to loan Johanna her favorite book, a book that Johanna had never heard of before, so that Johanna could read it. Johanna had promised to do the same since Sarah hadn't read Johanna's favorite book either.

Sarah was easily the prettiest of the three girls, with a toffee complexion much like Meredith's but lighter and her eyes were dark blue. Her hair was a coppery brown color that Johanna was sure was natural and Sarah was just as tall as Meredith. However, where Meredith was more on the thin yet toned side Sarah was athletic. Sarah danced, having inherited the skill and the love for the art from her mom, but Sarah had said her true passion was teaching. She wanted to be an elementary school teacher and Johanna commended her for it because Johanna still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

"So, Sarah, is JJ still giving you a hard time about Adam im-," Meredith started, but stopped as she glanced at Johanna and cleared her throat. "I mean, is JJ still giving you a hard time about Adam and you dating?"

"Please don't get me started on that topic," Sarah said as she laid back on the large blanket the girls had spread out in the grass. The sun was now behind clouds that had moved in, but that didn't stop the girls from enjoying the still very nice weather. Lacy and Meredith laughed while Johanna just looked from the chuckling girls to Sarah.

"Is JJ your brother?" she asked curiously and Sarah lifted her upper body up so it was supported by her elbows and looked at Johanna.

"Yeah, my older brother who is convinced that I am still eleven years old and shouldn't be involved with boys at all," Sarah said before she sighed quietly and sat up fully.

"And he doesn't like the guy you're dating," Johanna said, looking more for clarification than anything and Meredith snorted.

"He liked Adam just fine until the guy ran into Sarah a few months back and was pretty much head over heels for her the second he saw her," Lacy said with a smile on her lips.

"Speaking of my pain in the ass brother, he's supposed to be picking me up at six," Sarah said. "What time is it?" Johanna had her phone in hand on the off chance that Jon would text her to let her know he was ready to go, but he had yet to do so; and since she had her phone she checked the time.

"Ten to six," Johanna said and Sarah sighed as she stood.

"He should be here soon then," Sarah said and without another word the four girls set to cleaning up the small mess they had made and headed inside the house once they had everything. "You know, I'm glad Harry met you and brought you by," Sarah said as she walked alongside Johanna and Johanna smiled slightly as she looked up at Sarah.

"Me too," Johanna said. "I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun."

"If you thought that was fun, you've got to come to one of our _big _get togethers," Lacy said brightly as they went inside. They threw away their trash and put dishes in the sink, and Johanna kept a hold of the blanket she had folded while outside.

"Hey, isn't the cookout at your place next weekend for the Fourth of July?" Meredith asked as she looked at Sarah, who smiled and looked at Johanna.

"It is, and you should come," Sarah said. "We can trade books then and you'll have a blast."

"I have to ask my parents, and if it's okay, I'll be there," Johanna said, excited by the fact that she was invited to a party and seemed to have made friends out of the three girls. She hadn't been lying when she said she couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun, and she really liked the girls. They seemed to like her as well and Johanna hoped against hope that she really had managed to make friends because even though she didn't mind being alone most of the time, she was lonely and having friends was the perfect cure of that.

"Sarah?" a low tenor voice called as the sound of the front door opening met the girls' ears and Sarah smiled far too brightly for the owner of said voice to be her brother, and in a flash the girl was rushing out of the kitchen while Lacy and Meredith laughed.

"I'm going to guess that's not her brother," Johanna said and Meredith laughed.

"That would be Adam, who I'm guessing came with JJ to pick her up," Meredith said. "Come on. I want to introduce you." Johanna tightened her hold on the blanket and nodded as she followed Lacy and Meredith out of the kitchen.

* * *

JJ Black scowled when he saw his sister pretty much launch herself at Adam Call the second she reached him and it took all of JJ's well-honed willpower not to pull her away from the boy. He had no right to interfere with their relationship given that Sarah was Adam's imprint and while he may have not liked that Sarah was an imprint, part of him was thankful that she was the imprint of one of the more levelheaded pack members and that Adam was a year younger and not a great deal older than his only just turned seventeen year old sister. JJ had expected to hear two sets of footsteps follow Sarah out from the kitchen, but when he heard three he looked towards the large archway and was surprised to see a girl he didn't know walking with his sister's best friends.

The mystery girl was around Lacy's height, only a bit shorter and she was overweight with a slightly puffy stomach, fuller thighs, and round facial features. However, she had a very pretty face that was framed by long dark chocolate colored hair, which she was wearing in a long braid that rested over her left shoulder. She was white, that much he knew given her light olive complexion, and as if she could feel his eyes studying her she turned her eyes to his. In the instant that JJ's brown eyes met the perfect jade color eyes of the mystery girl, his world shifted.

It was just like how his father had described to him when he had asked what it would feel like if he ever imprinted after he had phased for the first time five years ago when he was all of sixteen. Gravity was no longer holding him to the Earth, it was her and JJ wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and safe. He let out a soft sigh as his eyes continued to hold her gaze before he smiled softly at her. He watched as a dark pink filled the apples of her cheeks and slowly made its way down her neck, but her eyes didn't waver from his and much to his pleasure the corners of her full lips turned up slightly as she gave him a small smile in return. It was barely a smile really, but it was a smile all the same and it made his heart race even more in his chest.

"Johanna," Sarah said, pulling his imprints gaze away from his and to his sister, and JJ took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "This is my boyfriend, Adam, and my brother JJ; guys, this is Johanna, the newest member of our girl group."

"You should say family really," Meredith said and Sarah looked at her with a raised eyebrow until Meredith's head nodded in JJ's direction, which caused Sarah to look at her older brother, who was looking at Johanna in the exact way that Adam had looked at her two months ago when they had literally ran into each other in the hallway at school.

"Ah hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all very much for your reviews and follows/favorites. I wasn't so sure about this story since my plan is a little different than what I usually write. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm worried it might be a little slow, but it's more for you to see where the main characters are right now. Again, I really hope you all like this chapter and please, please, please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Johanna had no clue why Sarah's brother, JJ, was still staring at her after they had been introduced; and while she had humored him and forced a smile when he smiled at her, she found his staring a little unnerving. Thankfully, Johanna's cell phone, which she had tucked into the back pocket of her jean shorts, vibrated signaling that she had a text and distracted her from the group just as Meredith said something she didn't quite catch. Turning her back to the others, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly tapped the screen to open the text she had received from her brother.

"_Left,"_ the text read and Johanna sighed quietly before she closed the message and tucked her phone back in her pocket, tucking a few loose strands of hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear.

"Something wrong?" Meredith asked as Johanna turned back around and Johanna shrugged slightly.

"My brother just texted me that he left, so, I just need to find a way home," Johanna said and Sarah put a hand on Johanna's right shoulder, bringing Johanna's attention to her.

"We can give you a lift," she said as she lowered her hand and Johanna opened her mouth to decline since she figured that a thirty minute drive to Forks was well out of their way. However, Sarah didn't let her get that far. "We're heading to Forks to have dinner with my grandparents, so, you're on the way. You really can't say no to that," Sarah said with a smile and Johanna laughed softly before she smiled back at Sarah.

"Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate it."

"I don't feel like driving," Meredith said, "can I tag along with you guys too? I'll just ride home with Mom and Dad."

"Sure," JJ said with a nod and a glance at her before his eyes were back on Johanna whose brow had furrowed slightly.

"Are you guys related too?" she asked as she looked between Sarah and Meredith, both girls smiling at her.

"Not by blood," Sarah said and Johanna raised her left eyebrow, which made JJ grin when he noticed she had that particular talent.

"My grandma married her grandpa a couple of years before Harry was born," Meredith said, bringing Johanna's gaze back to her.

"Oh," Johanna said, understanding settling across her features before she smiled slightly. "Cool," she said simply and everyone, except JJ who just smiled, chuckled softly.

"Well, I should get going," Lacy said before she quickly hugged Meredith, Sarah, and even Johanna before she weaved her way through the boys. "See you girls tomorrow!" she called and everyone said good bye to her before she slipped out the front door, closing it behind her.

"So, you girls ready then?" Adam asked he threw his arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Yep," Meredith said quickly.

"I am," Sarah said as she looked at Johanna who nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to get my bag from the kitchen and do something with this," she said as she held up the blanket and Meredith laughed quietly before she took the blanket from Johanna.

"I got it," she said and Johanna smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said before she looked at Sarah and Adam, too nervous to look at JJ because she was pretty sure he was still staring at her. "I'll be right back," Johanna said before she turned on the balls of her feet and headed back into the kitchen. She had left her bag on the kitchen table and she quickly made her way over to the table and grabbed the small cloth satchel style bag. As she reached for it with her left hand she gasped in mild surprise as she caught sight of her left forearm. "Crap," she whispered as she brought her arm in front of her before she gingerly touched her forearm with the fingers of her right hand, the tips barely ghosting over the bruising skin.

Her arm had been slightly sore when she moved it as the afternoon progressed, but she hadn't thought much of it. However, where Boyd had grabbed and held her arm tight she had bruises that were in overlapping handprint shapes at three different places on her arm. They had obviously been left behind from his adjusting and tightening grip. If the skin was already a very noticeable bluish purple after only a few hours, she knew that in the morning it would be much darker and it was likely going to take over a week to heal. That meant that Johanna would be sticking to long sleeved shirts and cardigans because there would be no way in hell she could explain away handprint shaped bruises on her arm to her parents.

"Are you all right, Johanna?" a deep voice asked from behind her, startling her, and Johanna turned around, her right hand still poised over her left forearm. JJ stood just inside the kitchen, his dark eyes focused on her face before they flickered down to her arm only to freeze there when he caught sight of the bruises on her arm. Quickly, Johanna put her hands behind her back and JJ's eyes, which flashed with an emotion that Johanna could not quite pinpoint, met hers once again. "What happened to your arm?" he asked as he took three strides in her direction and thanks to his incredibly long legs he was standing barely two feet from her after doing so.

"It's nothing," Johanna said as she shook her head and nervously licked her lips as she looked up at him. Johanna had thought that Harry was rather intimidating given his height and size, but Harry could be considered 'average' if standing next to JJ. She was sure that Harry was at least a foot taller than her, and JJ had at least four inches of height on Harry, so he made her feel incredibly small. He was also a little more muscular and slightly broader than her rescuer, but it was hard for Johanna to tell exactly how much more since his eyes were very intense and demanded her full attention at that particular moment.

"It didn't look like nothing," JJ said. He held out his right hand to her then and Johanna glanced at his rather large hand before she returned her eyes to his. "Let me see your arm," he said and Johanna sighed quietly before she raised her right arm, which made JJ quirk his left eyebrow. He had to push down a smile at her cheekiness and cleared his throat softly. "Your left arm," he said with his amusement clear in his tone.

"It really is nothing," she said quietly as she lowered her right arm back to her side. "It's only a few bruises."

"Please, Johanna, let me see your arm," he said, the intensity in his gaze softened as concern settled across his features. Even though she thought it was a little strange for him to seem so concerned about it given that she'd known him for less than ten minutes, Johanna found that she couldn't refuse his request because the next thing she knew she was bringing her left arm in front of her. She bit back a gasp when the fingers of JJ's hand, which was incredibly hot like Harry's, wrapped around her hand to gently hold her hand while he inspected the bruises.

To distract herself from the odd tingling in her hand he was holding she focused her attention on JJ's face. Good looks obviously ran in the Black family because Sarah was beautiful and JJ . . . JJ was . . . handsome didn't seem like the right word for Johanna to use. However, he was _beyond_ handsome with his high cheekbones, strong and square jawline, regal nose, full lips, and dark eyes that were lined by lashes that left Johanna feeling slightly jealous. His skin was a little darker than Sarah's and where his sister's eyes were dark blue, JJ's eyes were the color of melted milk chocolate and at that moment they were focused on her bruised arm.

"These are handprints," JJ said as his eyes moved back up to her face and his hold on her hand tightened slightly. "Who did this?" Johanna sighed as she tried to take her hand out of his, but his grip while not painful was like iron around hers.

"It doesn't matter," Johanna found herself saying and JJ pursed his lips. She sighed softly as she shook her head slightly and once again tried to pull her hand away but once again he did not let go.

"It matters to me," JJ said and Johanna frowned as she looked up at him.

"You met me five minutes ago," she said. "Why does who did this matter to you?" JJ opened his mouth to answer, but Sarah came into the kitchen then and effectively cut him off.

"JJ, we're going to be . . .," Sarah said as she walked over to the pair only to gasp quietly when she caught sight of Johanna's arm. "Holy shit, did Ian do that to you?" Sarah asked her eyes meeting Johanna's. "Is that why Harry told Meredith that he rescued you from him?"

"Ian? Ian Marshall? And what do you mean Harry rescued her?" JJ asked shoulders tense and jaw tight as he looked at his sister, and Sarah just huffed as she gave him a pointed look that told him to calm down. Johanna let out a slightly frustrated noise, bringing their eyes to her, before she jerked her hand away from JJ's and thankfully he finally let her go. For a moment, Johanna thought she saw hurt flash in his eyes but she ignored it as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head as she looked at Sarah.

"Ian didn't do this," she said firmly.

"It seems like something that jackass would do," Sarah said as she crossed her arms over her own chest and Johanna shook her head as she uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides.

"But he didn't, I swear," Johanna said, her eyes never wavering from Sarah's, and Sarah nodded her head, believing her new friend.

"Then who did?" JJ asked, his voice still tight, and Johanna sighed softly as she looked up at him.

"It doesn't matter who did it because it won't happen again," Johanna said and JJ pursed his lips once again as he took a slow and deep breath to calm himself down. JJ realized, by the slight defiance he saw in Johanna's beautiful eyes, that she wasn't going to tell him who it was that put those very fresh bruises on her arm. However, with Sarah mentioning Harry he knew that he'd be able to get the information he wanted out of him and when he found out who did it, he would have to refrain from actually killing the asshole for hurting her.

"Okay," Sara said as she uncrossed her arms and grabbed Johanna's bag from the table and handed it to the shorter girl. Johanna smiled at her in thanks and Sarah grinned back before she looked at her brother. "Let's go. Mom's going to flip if we're not there before seven."

"All right," JJ said, his eyes still on Johanna and watching as she pulled the long strap of her bag across her body and then freeing her braid from under the strap. JJ observed her for a moment and he couldn't help but smile softly at the grace he noticed in her movements that most people didn't possess. He was still a little pissed that she wouldn't tell him who had hurt her, but he let it go for now. Johanna looked up once she was situated and her eyes instantly caught JJ's and the small smile that was on his face as he looked at her made her blush before she quickly looked away from him and at Sarah.

"I'm ready," she said and Sarah, realizing that JJ's constant stare was making her uncomfortable, smiled at her before she reached out with her left hand and took hold of Johanna's right.

"Let's go then," she said and Johanna laughed quietly as Sarah started pulling her out of the kitchen with JJ quickly following the pair.

* * *

Thankfully, JJ drove an extended cab truck that easily fit all of them. Adam was settled in the front passenger seat while the three girls were seated in the back. Sarah sat in the middle since Johanna would be getting out of the truck sooner than her, and Johanna was on her right while Meredith sat on her left. After giving JJ her address and directions to her house, Johanna's attention had pretty much been monopolized by Sarah and Meredith. The girls gave her their cell phone numbers and she gave them hers, which made Johanna's heart swell a little bit because their numbers were the first numbers to join her parents' cell phone numbers and Jon's in her phone.

To Johanna the ride didn't seem to last all that long because it seemed like only minutes had passed when JJ brought his truck to a stop outside Johanna's modest two story white house. The house stuck out a bit on the block with its bright fire engine red shutters around the windows and a matching front door tucked away under the covered porch that held a porch swing and a whicker rocking chair that had once belonged to her maternal grandmother. Large rose bushes that still held the vivid red and yellow blossoms that Johanna's mother took great care of rested in front of the house and the cobblestone pathway that led up to the porch stairs and front door were lined with tiny red, yellow, and white flowers. It was picturesque and welcoming and inside was just as warm and welcoming, which was why Johanna loved her family's home and it seemed like her new friends liked it too.

"Wow, nice place," Meredith said and Johanna smiled.

"Thanks," Johanna said. "My mom has a bit of a green thumb and really likes to Garden.."

"I'll say," Sarah said with a quiet laugh as she looked at Johanna and Johanna laughed quietly as she nodded.

"You should see the backyard someday. It looks like something you'd see at a conservatory or something," Johanna said, making sure the invitation was obvious and the smiles on Sarah and Meredith's faces told her it was received. Johanna smiled at them in return before she turned her eyes to JJ. "Thank you for the ride," she said and he looked over his right shoulder, his dark eyes instantly locking with hers and making her stomach twist in a strangely exciting yet mildly uncomfortable way that she had never really experienced before.

"You're welcome," he said and Johanna gave him a tentative smile before she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

"Hey, Johanna, what are you doing tomorrow?" Sarah asked before Johanna could climb out and Johanna looked at her.

"I have church in the morning with my parents and after that I don't really have anything planned," she said.

"We're going to Port Angeles tomorrow to do a little shopping and maybe catch a movie or something," Sarah said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Meredith asked, a smile on her face. "We'll swing by here at one and we can make a day of it."

"Sure," Johanna said. "I have to ask my parents, but I don't think they'll mind. I'll text you when I know for sure. Plus, I'll ask them about the cookout next weekend too."

"Great," Sarah said and Johanna nodded.

"Talk to you later," Johanna said before she slipped out of the truck, closed the door, and quickly made her way up the walkway to the house. She was practically skipping out of pure happiness, but refrained since she hadn't heard JJ pull away yet. She jogged up the stairs, pulling her keys from her bag, and opened the screen door.

Jon's car wasn't in the driveway, which was a relief, and her dad's was missing, so, Johanna figured her parents were still at her aunt's and were likely having dinner with her father's younger sister and her family. Johanna had the house to herself for a little while and she didn't mind the slightest. It was then as she stepped inside the house and closed the door behind her that she finally heard JJ's truck pull away, and for some reason that strange stomach twisting sensation returned.

* * *

It was late, too late really, for him to be standing outside her house, but after his conversation with Harry during the drive back home to the house they rented in JJ's truck, JJ found himself standing just within the trees of the woods behind Johanna's house. She hadn't been kidding when she had said that her backyard looked like some sort of conservatory.

There was even a small white wood and red brick gazebo in the backyard, and it looked so picturesque in the moonlight that it looked like something out of a movie. The yard was flower and plant filled with pathways weaving through the various sectioned off areas, and various sweet scents of the flowers assaulted JJ's sensitive nose but he paid them no mind as he scanned the darkened windows of the house.

It was nearly one in the morning and it was no surprise that the house was dark, but he stood there for a few minutes just staring up at the house and wondering if any of the windows that faced the backyard belonged to Johanna's bedroom. Sighing quietly to himself he ran his right hand through his short hair before he rested his palm on the back of his neck in an attempt to ease the tension that had yet to leave his body after his talk with Harry.

JJ couldn't believe that Johanna's own brother stood by and let his friends treat his sister that way, and JJ was just as angry with him as he was with Boyd over the whole thing. Harry had had another 'chat' with his cousin and JJ was planning on doing the same with Boyd, the boy that had nearly thrown Johanna off the cliff. However, JJ needed more time to pass because while he had excellent control he knew it was very likely that he would lose control and phase before proceeding to rip the seventeen year old boy apart.

Letting out one more soft sigh, JJ lowered his hand from the back of his neck and rubbed his hand across his bare chest, scratching it slightly, before he went into his right pocket and pulled out the string he used to tie his shorts to his leg when he phased. He had no more taken the thick twine out of his pocket when a light in Johanna's house lit up a second floor window on the right. JJ stilled and practically held his breath as he stared at the window. The curtains were open and he could see inside. He could see pale mint green walls, but before he saw much else Johanna was suddenly within his view and his entire body tensed even more when he caught sight of her face.

She looked mildly terrified, startled, and oddly embarrassed. Her pale cheeks were flushed and there were tear tracks down her cheeks that shined like beacons to him despite the great distance and height between where he stood and where she was. JJ took half a step forward within the trees but stopped himself. His hands went into fists as his sides as he watched take several deep calming breaths and wipe at her eyes. She moved to the window then, unlocked it, and opened it before she sat down right in front of it. He presumed then that she had a window seat, much like the one that his sister had in her room.

JJ continued watching as Johanna closed her eyes as the breeze that was blowing that night fluttered not only her open curtains that rested on either side of her but the loose strands of hair that had worked their way out of the binding she had them in during her restless sleep. Despite the fact that it was obvious to him that she had been woken up by a nightmare, he couldn't help but think how peaceful and lovely she looked as she just sat there with her eyes closed and the soft breeze rustling her hair.

Truthfully, Johanna wasn't the kind of girl, physically anyway, that he usually had been attracted to but even without having imprinted on her JJ knew he would have found her pretty. She truly was very pretty, with her button nose, her full lips that had a predominate cupid's bow, high cheekbones, and big doe shaped jade eyes; and as he got to know her he knew his feelings for her would only intensify. Sarah had told him a few things about Johanna after she had had enough of his, according to her, 'nagging.'

Johanna's father was some high power executive at Forks Hospital, her mother was a stay at home mom that was a little on the 'helicopter parent' side as far as Johanna was concerned, Johanna was a twin (which made what her brother did even worse in his opinion), and Sarah said she was incredibly sweet and kind. Sarah said that Johanna was on the quiet side, but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and share her opinions when asked. Also thanks to their interaction that afternoon, he learned that she was a little cheeky and . . . and while he hadn't been paying attention to it at the time he had come to realize that he loved her voice. It was soft and slightly lower than he had ever heard for a girl before; it was unique and he couldn't wait to hear it again.

He was still staring up at her when she slowly opened her eyes. Her cheeks were still a bit flushed, but her eyes were dry if not a bit sad as she looked out her window and then up at the moon, which was three-quarters of the way full that night and for a change it was not hidden by clouds. He should leave, go home and get into bed because he had to be up early for morning patrol, but it was then that she smiled softly and he couldn't look away from her. Suddenly, her gaze turned in his direction and he froze, barely breathing, because it felt like she could see him. He knew that he was far enough away that she couldn't possibly see him in the darkness and within the dense trees.

* * *

Johanna wasn't immune to nightmares. She'd had them off and on for as long as she could remember but that night had been particularly brutal because in her nightmare that night Harry hadn't shown up like he had that afternoon and saved her. In her nightmare, after torturing her a little more by actually hitting her and kicking her, Boyd had handed her off to Jon who with an evil grin threw her off the cliff. As she plummeted she looked down and saw that only rocks awaited her below and not water. She opened her mouth to scream as she closed her eyes tightly, but thankfully before she even had the chance to scream or get close to the rocks something hot had wrapped around her waist and she jerked to a stop in midair.

When she had opened her eyes she found herself standing in the middle of a clearing and surrounded by large and impossibly tall trees. The hot object left her waist and turning around to see who it was that was standing behind her she gasped quietly. It was JJ standing barely a foot away from her and he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of dark wash jeans, and he was smiling at her in a way that had her stomach twisting painfully once again. Her face felt like it was on fire as she took in his beyond perfectly sculpted torso and she said nothing to him as he raised his right hand to her left cheek, his thumb running along her cheek. He wiped away the tears that lingered there, and his left hand settled on her upper waist, pulling her closer and forcing her hands to rise so they rested on his solid chest.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his eyes danced across her face and before she could reply his lips were on hers. She'd woken with a gasp after that and had quickly turned her light on after shifting so she was sitting on the side of her bed. After catching her breath she stood and wiped at her eyes before she took a few slow deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her room felt uncomfortably warm and stuffy, so, she had quickly gone to the window and let the cool night hair and breeze wash over her.

She didn't know why JJ had appeared in her dream. She didn't know why she would dream of him calling her beautiful and _kissing_ her; both of which would never in a millions years happen. Sighing quietly at her stupid subconscious she opened her eyes and looked up at the moon. She could smell the flowers in that filled her mother's elaborate garden and it was a smell that she loved. She turned her eyes down slightly, to look at the flowers in the moonlight when something within the trees caught her eyes.

Johanna felt her heart lurch and her stomach twist in the same strange way that being around JJ seemed to do as she looked into the trees, trying to make out what she could sense was out there. She could feel that something or someone was out there, but she couldn't see whatever or whoever it was and yet she couldn't get herself to look away. She was sure they didn't mean any harm and the knot in her stomach slowly eased away the longer she looked into the trees.

Exhaustion settled over her after several long minutes of staring into the trees, and she sighed quietly as she finally looked away and stood from her window seat. She closed and locked her window before she closed her curtains and made her way back to her bed. As she settled back under the covers and turned off the light she sent up a little prayer that she wouldn't cross paths with JJ for a while. Even though he would know nothing of her dream, she would, and she needed a little bit of time to work through that embarrassment because otherwise she would a blushing mess around him.

The last thing she needed him thinking was that she had a crush on him. She didn't know him at all, but he certainly didn't seem like the kind of guy that would appreciate his sister's new fat friend crushing on him, and if they did cross paths, Johanna would do all that she could to ignore him. It wouldn't be easy, but she would do her absolute best to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. I hope you like this chapter as well, and as always please let me know what you think!

A reviewer asked for me to provide an index and below you'll find the main players if you will that tie in with the original Twilight characters. Adam and Lacy are children of pack members not named in Twilight or in Fall Into Me. In the parenthesis are the ages of the original pack members children for reference.

Jacob ~ Aurora: JJ (21) and Sarah (17)

Leah ~ Liam: Alana (25), Harry (23), and Meredith (17)

Paul ~ Melody: Andrew and Andrea (26) and Hannah (24)

Embry ~ Eva: Camden (19), Cassandra (15), and Catherine (12)

Quil ~ Claire: Ethan (11) and Lily (8)

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sunday morning seemed to drag on for Johanna and she barely paid attention to the pastor as he gave his sermon in church because she was excited to spend the afternoon with her new friends. It was going to be a new experience for the seventeen year old to go shopping with girls her own age since all of her shopping trips were usually with her mother, or alone when her mom let her borrow her car when Jon was off somewhere with his friends. It was quarter after twelve when they finally left the church and Johanna was practically bouncing in her seat as her dad drove his small SUV home.

"I'm so happy that you've made some friends, Johanna," her mother, Elise, said as she turned in her seat and looked at Johanna who was sitting behind her father as usual. Jon had stopped going to church with the family when their parents started giving them the option two years earlier, but Johanna always went because Johanna knew it meant something to her mother.

"You met these girls yesterday when you were at the beach with Jon and his friends?" her father, David, asked, his eyes still on the road ahead.

"Yeah," Johanna said.

"And they live on the reservation?" Elise asked and Johanna nodded.

"Yeah," Johanna said.

"Tell us a little bit about them," David said and Johanna quickly tried to recall the information she had learned about her new friends yesterday afternoon.

"The three of them are going to be seniors like me in the fall," she said. "Meredith has an older brother that still lives in town and an older sister that lives in Texas with her husband. Her mom works in the front office of her school and her dad's a supervisor at the mill. Lacy is an only child and her mom works at a small gift shop down by the pier and her dad's a contractor. And Sarah's parents run AJ Automotive and . . . she has an older brother." Johanna had tried not to hesitate when absently mentioning JJ, but she had. She just hoped that her parents hadn't caught on.

"Well, we'd like to meet them before you head off to Port Angeles," Elise said and Johanna nodded as she looked at her mother. They had hinted at that last night, but hadn't said anything. However, Johanna did warn Sarah about it when she texted her about being able to go with them today and to join them for the Fourth of July bonfire taking place on Saturday. "It's not that we don't trust your judgment, Johanna, and the girls sound like they're lovely; but we just want to make sure you're in good company.

"I understand," Johanna said, "and you'll like them."

"I'm sure we will, sweetheart," Elise said before she turned back in her seat to look out the front window. Johanna smiled to herself and looked down at her hands that rested in her lap before she looked out the window at the passing scenery. They were almost home and once there Johanna would rush up to her room and get ready. She would have an hour before Sarah and the others would swing by the house to pick her up, and Johanna couldn't wait for the day ahead.

* * *

JJ sighed quietly as he wiped the mist and looked at his reflection in the mirror that rested above the sink in the slightly untidy lone bathroom of the house he rented with Harry and their friend/pack brother, Camden Call. He was fresh from a shower after running patrol that morning and a towel was wrapped around his hips as he ran his fingers through his short wet hair. A slight scowl was on his face as he looked in the mirror because he wasn't in the best of moods after the phone conversation he had had with his sister when he'd gotten home from patrol. Sarah had shut him down when he offered to drive her and the girls, including Johanna, to Port Angeles and be their ride home. She had said it was a strictly girls only day that day and she didn't care that Johanna was his imprint. He understood why she didn't want him tagging along, of course, but that sure as hell didn't mean he agreed with her. A knock on the bathroom door broke him from his thoughts.

"JJ, man, you've been in there for over an hour," came Camden's voice from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Cam, I'm finished," JJ called back as he quickly gathered his discarded clothes and opened the bathroom door to see the slightly younger guy standing just outside the door. Camden wasn't as big or broad as Harry or JJ and he took after his father in a lot of ways, inheriting Embry's quiet nature.

"You look like hell," Camden said once he caught sight of JJ's face and JJ scoffed a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sleep well last night and was up early for patrol with Andrew," JJ said.

"Harry told me you imprinted yesterday," Camden said. "Congrats man."

"Thanks," JJ said with a small smile gracing his lips as he thought of Johanna. He nodded in parting at Camden before he made his way into his room to get dressed. JJ closed his bedroom door behind him, and tossed his dirty clothes in his hamper. Out of the three guys, JJ was the cleanest thanks to his mom always making sure that he cleaned up after himself and it had become habit.

It didn't take him long to get dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a simple dark green t-shirt. He had just sat down on his bed to pull on his black motorcycle boots when his phone, which was charging on his nightstand, chimed. Forgoing his boots for a minute he reached over and unplugged the phone to open the text that was from his father of all people.

"_You can always run into the girls by chance,"_ his father's text said and JJ felt the corners of his lips turn up as he read the words. Obviously, Sarah must have complained that morning and told their parents what he had called about and JJ felt a quiet laugh escape his lips before he quickly pulled on his boots and stood, tucking his phone into his pocket in the process. His dad was right. Just because he wasn't the one driving them to Port Angeles, that didn't mean that he couldn't run into them. After all, he had a few errands to run that would take him to Port Angeles and why put them off?

* * *

"Sorry about my mom's mini interrogation guys," Johanna said as she, Lacy, Sarah, and Meredith piled into Meredith's car, which she had parked in the street in front of Johanna's house. The three girls laughed as they settled into their seats and fastened their seatbelts before Meredith started the car and the four of them were on their way to Port Angeles.

"Don't worry about it, Johanna," Sarah said as she looked at her. Sarah and Johanna were sitting in the back while Lacy sat in the front passenger seat next to Meredith. "She wasn't all that bad." Johanna smiled at Sarah and nodded her head before she adjusted her bag on her lap.

"So, where's our first stop when we get to Port Angeles?" Johanna asked.

"I thought we could go to that boutique on Grand View," Lacy said, "and maybe pick up new outfits for Saturday. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Meredith said.

"Yeah," Sarah said and Johanna forced a small smile and nodded her head. She knew the exact boutique that Lacy was talking about and she knew that she wouldn't be able to find anything there to wear on Saturday because that particular boutique didn't carry anything in her size. However, she would go along with the plan and should they happen to ask her opinion on anything she would gladly give it.

As they drove out of Forks and made their way down the two lane highway Johanna took a moment to observe her new friends as they bantered back and forth. They were all dressed properly for the warm weather that continued to grace the area in shorts and t-shirts, but all three had sweaters should the weather turn colder before they made their way home. Johanna felt slightly out of place in her dark jeans, pale pink loose fitting t-shirt, and a black cardigan that covered the bruises that had indeed darkened on her forearm. It was probably a little too warm for her to already be wearing her cardigan, but she needed to keep the bruises covered, so, she had no plans on taking it off.

Thinking of her bruises made her thoughts turn to JJ and the expression that had settled on his face when he had caught sight of them yesterday as well as the tingling sensation that had made its way up her arm from his hold on her hand. Sighing softly to herself, she turned her eyes to the window and the quickly passing scenery. JJ had been angry when he spotted the bruises and she hadn't understood why he had been so upset and concerned about it. She figured that was why he had continued to plague her dreams during the night. After the first nightmare that had turned into her standing in the middle of a clearing with a half-dressed JJ and him kissing her, she had continued to dream of him. Granted, he hadn't kissed her in any of the dreams that had followed but then again she couldn't remember everything that had happened in those dreams, so, he could have for all she knew.

The thought made her cheeks warm and her stomach to twist in that uncomfortable way once again and she was mentally cursing herself. JJ was far beyond simply out of her league. He was on a completely different planet and it was incredibly inappropriate for her to think of JJ as anything more than Sarah's older brother. So, she was determined more than ever to keep to her plan of avoiding him as much as possible. If she didn't, she knew that it would only end badly for her and lead to her being more embarrassed than she had ever been before in her life.

"Are you all right, Johanna?" Sarah asked quietly, drawing Johanna's eyes from the window and to Sarah who sat at her left. Meredith and Lacy were arguing over two bands that Johanna had never heard of before and for some reason Johanna was grateful that the other girls were distracted. However, Johanna was surprised by the question and nodded her head as her green eyes met Sarah's dark blue gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said back just as quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"You look . . . I don't know you look a little troubled is all and you haven't said anything for the last fifteen minutes," Sarah said and Johanna was once again surprised, but that time it was because how much time had passed since she had become lost in thought.

"Sorry, I was thinking and I tend to go off into my own little world when I do that," she said, her cheeks warming in a light blush that made Sarah laugh quietly and smile at her.

"You sound like my brother," Sarah said and Johanna could feel the heat in her cheeks increase tenfold. "Whenever he thinks about something he just stares off into space and I'm pretty sure a bomb could go off outside and he wouldn't even notice it." Johanna smiled at the genuine look of affection that had crossed Sarah's face as she talked about her brother, and Johanna was a bit jealous at the obviously close relationship that Sarah had with her brother. However, Johanna was quick to let it go because being jealous would serve no purpose. "You sure you're okay though?" Sarah asked and Johanna nodded.

"Yes, Sarah, I'm sure," Johanna said with a small smile that Sarah was quick to return.

"Okay," she said gently as she nodded and it was then that Johanna and Sarah were pulled into Meredith and Lacy's music debate, which oddly enough made the rest of the car ride to Port Angeles go by incredibly fast.

* * *

JJ had no real clue just where the girls were going to go in Port Angeles, but after taking care of what he needed to and securing his small bags into the bag on the back of his bike, which had been his twenty-first birthday present from his parents last fall, he took to walking along Grand View. It was quarter to four and he knew that the shops the girls tended to frequent were on Grand View and he figured that would be his best chance to run into them.

He looked into the windows of the various stores he passed and finally, after passing by ten different store fronts, he saw Lacy through the window of a clothing store and standing with her was none other than Johanna. JJ moved so he wasn't standing in the middle of the window but so he could still see the girls and he watched as Johanna smiled at Lacy who was holding up a top and asking Johanna something that had Johanna nodding. Lacy smiled brightly at Johanna before she draped the blouse over her arm that was laden with several items before Lacy walked around Johanna and disappeared into the back of the store. JJ's eyes remained on Johanna and he watched as the smile slowly melted from Johanna's face before she started to wander through the store on her own.

She looked lovely that afternoon, her long hair was down and fell in dark gentle waves down her shoulders and framed her face perfectly and the soft color of the shirt she was wearing with her sweater was nice against her olive complexion. He watched as she smiled softly and paused in front of a rack of clothes, but before she could reach for whatever had made her smile an older woman, JJ guessed early thirties, came up to Johanna. He saw the brass nametag on her shirt and knew that the woman worked there. He had no idea what the woman was saying to Johanna but when he saw Johanna's cheeks darken red and saw her avert her eyes from the woman's face he knew it wasn't good.

He was about to go inside when Johanna nodded, which made the woman give her a tight lipped smile before she walked away. Johanna glanced over her shoulder towards where Lacy had disappeared before she turned back around and rushed towards through the store and out the door. JJ stood a little straighter as she walked outside, but she didn't notice him before she turned to her left and walked to the other side of the building before she disappeared into the alley. Glancing inside the store one more time, he took a deep breath and slowly followed after Johanna.

* * *

Johanna was with Lacy since the girl had asked her to help her decide between two more blouses for her to try on before she joined Sarah and Meredith in the dressing room area to try on their potential purchases. Johanna had given them the excuse that she already had an outfit for the cookout on the Fourth, so, she would just help them pick something out. She was too embarrassed to tell them that she knew the store didn't carry anything larger than a size ten and that she wore a size sixteen/eighteen depending on the style and cut of the garment so she wouldn't find anything there.

After she helped Lacy decide between the two tops Johanna was left on her own while the girls tried on their finds, so, she decided to explore the store for a bit. She felt like someone was watching her as she walked through the rows and she knew that it was likely the sales ladies that had eyed her when she had come in to the store with her friends. However, she paid them no mind as she continued to walk around. Her mom's birthday was coming up soon and Johanna decided to look for something for her mother since it had been a while since her mom had gotten any new clothes. It was then that she spotted a vividly red blouse that she knew her mother would love given that it was her favorite color. However, before she could even look at it fully or check the price one of the sales women, the one with her honey blonde hair pulled into a high and tight ponytail, was standing beside her.

"I'm sorry, but I know that that blouse doesn't come in your size," the woman said quickly and Johanna lowered her hand as she looked up at the woman. "I didn't want to say anything in front of your friends to embarrass you, but given your _larger _stature you'll have to look for clothing somewhere else. We don't cater to plus sized women. Sorry." The way the woman said it made it clear to Johanna she wasn't the least bit sorry and Johanna simply looked at the floor and nodded her head before the woman finally walked away. Johanna could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes and she shot a quickly glance over her shoulder and towards the dressing room where she could hear the girls laughing as they talked and tried on the various clothes that they had gathered throughout the store.

Johanna knew she needed to get out of there before she broke down crying out of humiliation and gave the sales lady the satisfaction in seeing her cry, so, Johanna took a deep breath and quickly rushed out of the store. She wouldn't go far because the girls would be wondering where she went, at least she hoped they would, and she slinked off into the alley between the boutique and antique store that rested next door. She normally wouldn't have taken the woman's words to heart as much as she had, but after yesterday's events and a fitful night of sleep her emotions were a little raw and the tears fell freely as she rested her back against the brick building with her head bowed and her hair curtaining her face from prying eyes. A quiet sob escaped her lips and she raised her right hand to muffle the noise before she sniffed quietly and continued to let her tears fall.

"Johanna?" came a deep and newly familiar voice that made Johanna wish for the ground at her feet to open up and swallow her whole. Johanna quickly righted herself and turned her back to him as she hastily wiped at her face and forced herself to stop crying. "Johanna, are you okay?" he asked, his voice much closer than before, and Johanna felt hot hands on her fuller waist before she suddenly found herself turned around and face to chest with JJ Black.

JJ kept his hands on Johanna's waist as he looked down at the top of her head and his hands tightened on her soft flesh when he heard her sniff quietly once again. He could smell her tears and her rapid heartbeat and quickened breaths echoed loudly in his sensitive ears. She hadn't answered his question yet and it was obvious to him that she was still trying to get herself together and after another beat she finally tilted her head back so her red rimmed and still tear lined jade colored eyes met his brown.

"I'm fine," she said before she brought her hands to his forearms and pushed his hands away from her as she took a couple of steps back from him. JJ sighed quietly as he watched her cross her arms in front of her chest before she suddenly found the ground far more interesting than anything else. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had ordered some tools a few months ago and they came in on Friday," he said. "I'd picked them up and was heading to the café down the road for an early dinner when I saw you duck into the alley." The first part had been the truth, but the last was a lie. He hated lying to her but he couldn't exactly tell her that he'd been looking for her and hoping to find her. "Where's Sarah and the others?" he asked even though he knew they were still in the boutique.

"In the boutique trying on clothes," she said, her eyes still downcast. He didn't understand why she seemingly refused to look at him, and while it bothered him he knew that he couldn't exactly force her to look at him.

"What are you doing out here then?" he asked.

"I needed some air," she said.

"And you're crying because?" he found himself asking and he mentally kicked himself. He probably shouldn't have asked that, but he had and he couldn't take it back. Johanna sighed quietly and closed her eyes briefly as she wished that JJ would just move on and ignore her like she was used to. However, for some reason, she knew he wasn't going anywhere and that made her upset because she wanted a few minutes to let out the built up tears and to get herself back together.

"Why does it matter that I'm crying?" she asked, her tone far bitcher than it had ever been in her entire life and she winced slightly at the sound, but she continued on with her thought. "Maybe I just needed a good cry. People need one of those every now and again, you know."

"Maybe, but you don't seem like that kind of girl to cry for no reason," JJ said, choosing to ignore her tone since he had seen her wince and he had a feeling she didn't really mean to come off so harsh. She heaved a heavy sigh before she uncrossed her arms and ran her right hand through her hair before she turned her eyes up to his once again.

"Why do you care? First about my arm and now this?" she asked. "You don't even know me, so, you really shouldn't be as concerned about me as you seem to be." JJ fought against the smile that tugged at his lips as he looked at her. Johanna may have been quiet and reserved, but when she had the desire to say something she said it without fear. Now, if she only did that all the time he knew she wouldn't take as much shit as she obviously did. He could help her with that if she gave him the chance and if she did he knew that she would see that she was even stronger than she already was.

"Maybe I care because I want to get to know you," JJ said before he could stop himself and Johanna's eyebrows rose in surprise as she looked up at him. The skip of her heart after his words sunk in did not go unnoticed by him and nor did the fact that it started to race rapidly in her chest once again as her rosy cheeks darkened with an even deeper blush.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, lying to her once again and hating himself for it. However, he couldn't tell her the truth, at least not yet. "I just do." Johanna didn't know what to say to that and her utter surprise that consumed her had left her speechless. "Look, Johanna, if I know my sister and cousin as well as I do, they're going to be in that store for hours. Do you want to go to the café with me and get something to eat? It'll be my treat."

"I . . .," Johanna trailed off, not really sure what to say to that, and JJ chuckled.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll text Sarah and let her know I ran into you while they were trying on clothes and that you looked bored so I offered to buy you food," he said. "She won't get pissed at you and you're not ditching them. I'll tell her that they should meet us at the café when they're done. What do you say?" Johanna knew she should have declined his offer and stick to her plan of avoiding him, but as he looked down at her with hope filled brown eyes and that charming slightly crooked smile of his her traitorous and suddenly smitten heart won the battle with her logical brain.

"Okay," she said and JJ's small crooked smile turned into a full fledge smile that left Johanna practically breathless by how beautiful it was.

"Great," he said before he held out his left hand to her. "Let's go." Johanna took in a shaky breath as she slowly raised her slightly trembling right hand and placed it in his much larger hand, which made that same tingling sensation to rocket up her arm and making her stomach twist in that uncomfortable way yet again.

With a firm but gentle grip on her hand JJ led her out of the alley and down the street to the café. He could still hear her heart racing away in her chest and he wasn't the least bit surprised to find that his own heartbeat picked up speed so it matched hers beat for beat.


	4. Chapter 4

First, I apolgozie for not responding to everyone's reviews this time around. I'm not sure what was going on with my email and/or fanfiction, but the notices were sporadic and for some reason most of them ended up in my spam folder. Anyway, enough complaining. Thank you all very much for your reviews and adds, I promise to respond this time around to any review because I'll pay closer attention. I hope you all like this chapter, I'm not so sure about it, but I'll give you guys the final say. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As the hostess led Johanna and JJ to a table, with JJ's hand still firmly holding hers, Johanna's heart had yet to slow it's incredibly fast pace and her chest was actually starting to hurt from it. However, the fact that her hand seemed to fit perfectly within his insanely warm hand didn't go unnoticed by her and it also didn't go unnoticed by the hostess who Johanna had caught raising an eyebrow when she spotted their joined hands. JJ surprisingly pulled out a chair for Johanna after he finally let go of her hand. She smiled her thanks as she sat down and he was quick to take the seat across from her.

"Your server should be with you in a few minutes," the hostess said as she put the menus down onto the table in front of them.

"Thanks," JJ said quickly with barely a glance at the pretty blonde before his attention was back on Johanna. She gave him a tight lipped smile before she looked down at the menu, but she kept her hands in her lap. "I'm going to text Sarah," JJ said and Johanna looked at him just as he pulled out his cell phone. "That okay?"

"Sure," Johanna said and JJ smiled at her before he looked down at his phone and started to type. Johanna watched him and when he was finished he put his phone aside and looked at her once again, their eyes meeting. Johanna could feel her cheeks warm yet again as they stared at each other for a few quiet beats before she finally broke the silence as she tore her eyes away from his and picked up the laminated menu. "I don't think I've ever been to this café before. What would you suggest?" she asked, her eyes scanning over her possible choices. JJ couldn't help but smile softly as he picked up his own menu, however, his eyes remained on her.

"Well, I'm partial to the bacon cheeseburger," JJ said and Johanna looked at him once more, her cheeks still pink, "but everything is pretty good. I haven't had anything that I haven't liked." Johanna nodded and opened her mouth to say something when JJ's phone chimed that he had a text message before three more chimes followed in rapid succession. JJ knew the texts were from Sarah, and likely Meredith, without even bothering to look at his phone. It chimed again and again which caused Johanna to look at it before she looked at him.

"Should you look at those?" Johanna asked and JJ shook his head before he quickly turned his phone onto silent and upside down.

"They're not important," he said and Johanna raised an eyebrow, which made JJ chuckle. "Trust me, they're not. "

"If you're sure," she said and JJ smiled at her.

"I'm sure," he said just as the waitress walked up to their table.

"Hi, I'm Stacy and I'll be your server today," an older woman with short black hair that was speckled with gray said as she put small square napkins down in front of them. "What can I get you two to drink?" she asked her bright blue eyes sparkling as she looked between the pair.

"I'll have a Coke, please, Stacy," JJ said easily and Stacy nodded before she looked to Johanna.

"And you, sweetheart?" she asked and Johanna smiled up at Stacy.

"Could I have a glass of lemonade, please?" Johanna asked and Stacy laughed quietly as she nodded her head.

"Sure thing," she said. "I'll let you two decide on what you'd like to eat while I go get your drinks." With that Stacy walked away and Johanna looked back at JJ, her green eyes meeting his brown once again.

"So, you know what you're going to get?" JJ asked with a charming grin and eyes shining with what Johanna presumed to be happiness as he looked at her. Johanna couldn't help but laugh softly as she looked at him because just the thought of him being happy to spend time with her was a little overwhelming. Plus, she wasn't sure exactly why but despite her underlying nervousness at being alone with JJ, she felt strangely at ease and (dare she even think it) safe with him. It was odd, but she was decided that she wasn't going to question it; at least not at that moment. If JJ was anything like his sister, he was truly being genuine with her and if he wasn't . . . well she would just have to make sure not to let all of her walls down around him.

"Not yet," she said back evenly, "do you?"

"Of course," he said. "I'm going to stick with my favorite."

"The bacon cheeseburger?" she asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips and JJ laughed as he nodded.

"Exactly," he said and Johanna's small smile turned into a full smile, which much to JJ's surprised revealed two small dimples that rested just under the corners of both her eyes. It was then that the muffled chime of her own cell phone reached her ears and turning her gaze away from him and to her small purse, Johanna pulled her phone from her bag. She had two texts, both from Sarah, and she quickly opened them. "Sarah?" JJ asked and Johanna looked at him briefly before she nodded and returned her eyes to her phone to read Sarah's messages.

"_Tell that brother of mine that he's an ass for ignoring me,"_ Sarah had written in the first message, which made Johanna literally laugh out loud (albeit quietly) as she read the words before she moved on to the next talk bubble just underneath it. _"Also, Lucy's mom called and she's got to go home. Are you okay to get a ride home with him?" _Johanna's heart skipped once again and started racing away once more in her chest as she reread Sarah's last text and nervously licked her lips.

"Something wrong?" JJ asked, slightly worried since she had been smiling a second ago and now she looked almost scared.

"Depends," Johanna said as she looked up at JJ yet again.

"On?" he asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Would you mind giving me a ride home?" Johanna asked, her voice breaking a bit in the middle of her question.

"No, not at all, but out of curiosity why?" he asked.

"Lucy had to go home, so, Sarah asked if I would be okay with getting a ride home with you," she said. "Are you sure, it's okay."

"Of course," he said and Johanna gave him a small smile of thanks before she texted Sarah back that JJ said he would give her a lift home. Before she could put her phone away, however, it chimed once again in her hands and she opened the message from Sarah.

"_Be sure to tell him I said he was an ass, Johanna,"_ Sarah had written, smiley face included at the end of the sentence and Johanna laughed softly under her breath before she tucked her phone back into her purse.

"What?" JJ asked as she put her phone away and Johanna looked at him, the apples of her cheeks tinting once again in a blush as she looked at him.

"Sarah wanted to ensure that I told you something," she hedged and JJ raised an eyebrow in question. "She wanted me to tell you that she thinks you're an ass." JJ laughed quietly before he ran his right hand through his short hair and shrugged slightly.

"That's nothing new really," he said with a grin that had Johanna smiling again, which made those dimples of hers come to his attention once more.

"All right you two," Stacy said as she appeared once again, JJ's soda and Johanna's lemonade in hand, "have you decided on what you'd like to eat?" she asked after setting the glasses down in front of them.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger platter with seasoned fries, Stacy," JJ said as he looked to the older woman who nodded her head and turned her eyes to Johanna.

"And you, sweetheart?" Stacy asked.

"I'll have the same," Johanna said and Stacy smiled as she took their menus.

"Perfect," Stacy said. "It should be out shortly." Stacy walked away, leaving the pair alone again, and Johanna took a sip of her lemonade and sighed quietly before she looked at JJ again.

"Tell me about yourself, Johanna," he said and she shifted in her seat a bit.

"There isn't really all that much to tell," she said as she shook her head.

"I don't believe that," he said he rested his forearms on the table in front of him and leaned onto it, his eyes never straying from her face.

"It's true," she said, her cheeks warming once again under the intensity of his gaze. "I'm pretty boring."

"The girls don't seem to think that," he said and Johanna tore her eyes away from his and looked at her lemonade briefly before she looked back at him.

"There really isn't anything all that interesting about me, JJ," she said. "Outside of doing my chores around the house, I spend most of my days either in my room, in my mother's garden, or at the library with my nose buried in books. On Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays I have violin lessons and when school's in session, I go to school and then I go home. That's it."

"You play the violin?" he asked, surprised by that fact, and Johanna nodded.

"I've played since I was six," she said.

"Now that's not boring at all," JJ said with a slight shake of his head and Johanna laughed quietly.

"You enjoy violin music?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't seem like the type."

"I'm sure I'd enjoy anything I heard you play, Johanna. Will you play for me sometime?" he asked, completely serious, and Johanna's heart skipped once again as her stomach twisted in that uncomfortable way once more. Johanna's mother had wanted her to learn to play, so, she took private lessons. It wasn't a passion of hers, but her mother loved watching and listening to her play so she enjoyed making her mother happy. She'd never played for anyone outside of her instructor and her parents and before she could stop it her one word answer slipped past her lips.

"Maybe."

* * *

"I can't believe you let JJ get away with telling us to bug off and leave Johanna with him," Meredith said after the three of them had made their purchases, dropped their bags off at her car, and headed towards the movie theater. "I mean, you saw how nervous she got around him after the whole thing in the kitchen yesterday." Sarah sighed quietly and shrugged her shoulders.

"He said something had had happened while we were in the dressing room. He's not sure exactly what, but she was upset," Sarah said.

"All the more we should be with her, don't you think?" Meredith asked, but before Sarah could say otherwise Lucy chimed in.

"He may be a virtual stranger, but if she is hurt or upset, he's the best person for her. She feels the connection to him too, doesn't she, Sarah?" Lucy asked and Sarah nodded.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "She doesn't understand it, but she feels it. It's probably as confusing as hell and all that but Lucy's right. He would be the best person for her to be with right now. Last month Adam was the only person that brought me any sense of comfort when Grandpa Billy was in the hospital for a week with pneumonia. JJ will be able to do that for Johanna."

"He's still an ass for mucking up girl day," Meredith said and Lucy and Sarah laughed.

"True, but there will be plenty more chances for girl days, Meri," Sarah said as she wrapped her right arm around Meredith's left. Meredith chuckled as the three of them reached the movie theater to continue their late afternoon of fun.

* * *

After their early dinner and pleasant conversation JJ had talked Johanna into walking along the long walkway along the water. Truthfully it hadn't take much convincing on his part he simply asked the question and Johanna had agreed, which both pleased and surprised him as they walked the short distance from the café to the pathway. They'd been walking in comfortable silence for about ten minutes when Johanna broke away from him. He stopped walking and watched as she walked over to an empty wooden bench that rested close to the water and sat down, her attention focused out on the water.

Furrowing his brow slightly JJ followed her and sat down on the bench beside her, leaving about six inches of space between them. She didn't look at him, her eyes were still trained out towards the water, but his eyes were focused on her and the sad yet peaceful look that had settled across her face. Like the night before the gentle wind that was coming off the water was moving her hair, but this time around it was fully down and moving around her head like dark waves and occasionally blocking his view of her face since most of her hair rested over her left shoulder. Part of him was tempted to brush it over her shoulder so he could see her face, but his hand remained at his side.

"Is something wrong, Johanna?" he asked and she shook her head subtly.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said softly before she turned her eyes back to his. "I'm sorry, but I just needed to sit here for a moment." He nodded even though he didn't understand, and judging by what she said next she obviously felt she owed him an explanation. "This is the very bench I used to sit on with my Gran, my mom's mom, when we came down to the water during our visits," Johanna said. "I haven't come down here since her funeral almost six years ago and when I saw the bench I couldn't help myself."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Johanna," JJ said as he shook his head and scooted closer to her, his right arm rising to rest on the back of the bench behind her as his brown eyes held her light green. "And you don't have to apologize when you have nothing to be sorry for," he said as he raised his right hand from behind her and using the back of his fingers, brushed her hair over her left shoulder so it rested on her back.

It was softer than he thought it would be and his sensitive nose caught the scent of honeysuckle and oranges in the air and he knew it was Johanna. Sitting next to her she still had to look up at him and once again her cheeks blushed red as she looked at him and he could hear her heart racing away in her chest. However, over the nearly three hours since he had gone to her in the alley she had grown braver because that time her eyes didn't waver from his for a second.

"Tell me about your gran," he said gently. "Were the two of you close?"

"Very," she said before she paused and JJ was relieved to see a bit of happiness come into her eyes as she looked up at him. "She taught me how to knit and sew. She even taught me how to quilt." Johanna paused again to laugh quietly as she shifted in her seat actually scooting a little closer to him in the process and making his heart skip a beat in his chest. "I used a really old pattern book of hers last year and made a quilt for my parents for Christmas. It took me six months because I sewed it by hand, but it was beautiful when I was done. Mom has it on their bed," she added with a smile. "I'm making one for myself now. I just started it, but I should have it finished around Christmas again."

"I'm sure it will be amazing when you finish it, Johanna," he said and the smile remained on her face as she continued to look at him. Those dimples were back again, which had JJ smiling at her in return before Johanna did something that he had not been expecting.

Johanna leaned into him and turned her head to place a gentle kiss on his right cheek. He closed his eyes briefly at the feel of her soft lips against his heated skin and he was completely surrounded by the smell of honeysuckle and oranges; and JJ was certain he could happily drown in that beautiful scent. She pulled away from him too soon and he opened his eyes as she settled back in her seat, her cheeks and neck crimson in color, and uncertainty in her eyes. He had no words, so, he smiled at her and her tense shoulders relaxed and she gave him a tentative smile in return.

"Thank you, JJ," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For today," she said, she was still flushed faced, and JJ once again raised his right hand to tuck a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear.

"No thanks are necessary," he said quietly, his fingers lingering under her ear and moving down to rest on the side of her jaw. He could feel her pulse under his finger tips and hear it echoing in his ears. Looking back, what he did next was rather stupid but he'd gotten so caught up in the moment that he couldn't help himself. Slowly, he leaned into her and his lips had barely brushed hers when she completely pulled away from him, stood from the bench, and stumbled back slightly in her rush to get away from him. "Johanna," he said slowly as he stood and took a step towards her, but he stopped when she held her hands out in front of her.

"Don't," she said and he stopped. "I'd like to go home now."

"Okay," he said as he nodded his head. "I'll take you to my bike."

"Bike? As in motorcycle?" she asked, her voice going up an octave, and JJ mentally cursed but outwardly he nodded.

"I rode my bike today since it was a nice day," he said and he watched her swallow hard. "You'll be safe, Johanna, I won't let anything happen to you." A stiff nod was the only response he got before he started leading her to where he had parked his bike.

The air between them was awkward to say the least and Johanna walked at least two steps behind him as she no longer quickened her pace to keep up with his long strides. JJ was pissed at himself because he'd gone too far in trying to kiss her, and while he knew it was obviously the stupidest thing he could have ever done he could have sworn by the look that she had given him that she had wanted him to kiss her. However, going off of her reaction, it had simply been wishful thinking on his part.

Johanna didn't know what to say to JJ as they walked, so, she did what she did best and deiced it was best to be quiet as she walked behind him. She was upset, not at JJ, but at herself. She didn't know why she'd kissed him on the cheek. She could have simply said 'thank you' and that would have covered it, but she had to go and kiss him and then . . . and then he had go and look at her in a way that she couldn't describe. It had made her stomach knot all over again and it felt like her body was on fire from the heat she had seen burning in his dark eyes.

She had wanted him to kiss her so bad in that moment that it was ridiculous and to her surprise he almost had, but she had pulled away in a mild panic because it had been incredibly unexpected. Her lips still tingled where his had ghosted over hers and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to apologize, but she wasn't sure how to go about doing so without just blurting it out. She worried her lower lip as she thought of her options and she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that JJ had stopped walking and she ran right into him as he turned around to look at her.

JJ easily caught Johanna and held her close to him to help her catch her footing. She had gasped in surprise and had grabbed onto his biceps to steady herself while his hands rested on her upper waist. Johanna looked up at him and their eyes locked for a second before she blushed and stepped away from him. She opened her mouth and JJ knew she was about to apologize, but he cut her off.

"Johanna, I'm sorry for what I did down by the water," he said. "I don't want things to be awkward between us, Johanna. I like you and I enjoy spending time with you." Gathering her courage Johanna gave him a small smile as relief flooded her. He wasn't angry with her and he still wanted to be friends. While that made her happy, a tiny part of her was also disappointed. However, she was too relieved and happy to pay that part too much attention.

"I enjoy spending time with you too, JJ," she said and he smiled at her, "and I'm sorry too." JJ nodded and pulled the keys to his bike out of his pocket, which drew Johanna's eyes to said vehicle parked along the curb. "I've never been on a motorcycle before," she said as she looked at him and JJ grinned before he climbed onto the bike and kicked up the kickstand.

"It's easy," he said. "Climb on, put your feet on the footrests, and wrap your arms around me." She hesitated for a second before she did as he instructed, settling herself on the small seat behind him and finding the footrests where her feet went. "You're going to want to hold on tighter than that, Jo," he said with a light chuckle before he took his hands off the handle bars and wrapped his large hands around her wrists. Johanna was too caught up in the fact that he had called her Jo to register much else until he pulled her forward a bit so her chest was pressed up against his back. He moved her hands from where they lightly rested on his waist and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Hold on tight and lean with me, okay?" he asked his hands lingering on her forearms as she locked her fingers together and rested her head in between his shoulder blades.

"Okay," she said, her heart racing away in her chest. His hands left her arms, his left hand going to the handle while his right made to start the bike, but Johanna's voice made him pause. "Don't let me fall, JJ," she whispered and his right hand left the ignition key before he covered her tightly locked hands with his.

"I won't, Johanna, I promise," he said softly before he gave her hands a squeeze, let go of her hands, started his bike, and started down the road towards Forks.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is severely overdue and I'm sorry for that. Work and real life obligations have had me running like a chicken with my head cut off and today I had a chance to finally breathe and finish writing this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. I try not to put a lot of weight in reviews, but they are a good motivation when life drives me crazy and help me focus. Anyway, thank you all for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Johanna's heart was racing and her hands were grasping JJ's t-shirt tightly but she was smiling as JJ brought his bike to a stop in front of her house. She quietly laughed as she lifted her chin from where she had rested it on JJ's shoulders shortly after their ride had started. Johanna slowly removed her arms from around JJ's waist and climbed off the back of the bike before she ran her fingers through her windblown hair, gathering the long locks together and twisting them to rest over her left shoulder. JJ remained on his bike and looked at her, a small smile on his lips as he watched her fuss with her hair before she turned her eyes to him. Her cheeks were rose colored and the smile on her face was beautiful, revealing those dimples of hers yet again, and he felt his heart skip in his chest as her eyes met his and she shuffled her feet so she was standing a little closer to him.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked her quietly and she shook her head.

"No," she said lightly. "It was a lot of fun actually."

"We'll have to do it again sometime, and maybe we could take a ride along the coast. It's a beautiful ride, especially in the fall," he said.

"I'd like that," she found herself saying and JJ's smile grew. "Thank you for the ride home, JJ."

"You're welcome, Johanna," he said and she bit her lip, a look coming across her face that told him she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. "Something wrong?" he asked as he tilted his head and she quickly released her lip before she shook her head negatively.

"No," she said. "It's just . . . earlier you called me Jo."

"I did? I didn't even realize that, I'm sorry," he said and Johanna laughed softly as she shook her head again and without thinking she raised her right hand and rested it on JJ's right forearm. JJ felt his muscles twitch as her soft hand came to rest on his arm and it was odd to admit but he loved the tingling sensation that radiated from it.

"I liked it, so, feel free to call me that anytime," she said quietly and JJ's smile slowly returned. JJ figured that that was what she had wanted to say to him, but didn't know how and JJ would be more than happy to oblige her request.

"Gladly, Jo," he said and Johanna laughed softly as she lowered her hand from his arm, her still flushed cheeks turning a little darker pink and the color made its way down her neck. Movement behind Johanna caught his sharp eyes and JJ looked over Johanna's shoulder to see a woman JJ assumed was Johanna's mother standing in one of the large windows on the first floor with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a surprised look on her face. JJ mentally cursed and quickly turned his eyes to Johanna's to see her furrow her brow slightly before she looked over her right shoulder.

"Crap," Johanna whispered upon seeing her mother standing in one of the windows and watching them before Johanna quickly returned her attention to JJ. "I have a feeling I'm in for a long inquisition tonight."

"Why?" JJ asked even though he had an idea why and Johanna laughed softly.

"Because earlier today I left with three girls in a car and tonight I come back home on the back of a motorcycle with a ho-," she stopped herself short, her blush darkening, "with a guy," she finished lamely, and JJ smiled at her. JJ knew exactly what she had been about to say and his heart skipped in his chest once again; it was good to know that she found him attractive and it sort of stroked his ego a bit that she did even though Sarah would say he didn't need it.

"You'll be fine," he assured her and she smiled softly at him.

"I should go inside," she said and he nodded.

"See you soon, Jo," he said and Johanna nodded before she took a step back and onto the walkway that led to her house.

"Bye, JJ," she said before she turned on the balls of her feet and quickly walked up the walkway.

JJ watched her walk away, mentally willing her to look back at him as she walked; but as she walked up the stairs and to the door he didn't think she would. However, as she opened the screen door her left hand paused on the bright red front door's handle before she turned and looked over her right shoulder at him. His heart raced when he saw the smile that was on her face as she raised her right hand and gave him a small wave that he quickly returned with his own right hand. She disappeared inside the house and JJ started his bike once again. He had a bright smile on his face as he headed home.

He'd hit a few bumps that afternoon with Johanna, but he was sure he had also made a bit of progress. Right now she needed a friend more than anything else and he would be that for her. However, someday he hoped that she would want more with him because after spending the afternoon with her and talking and getting to know her his feelings for her grew. The whole imprint thing didn't play a huge role in that, sure it amplified his feelings for her, but he genuinely liked her, _a lot_, and it was because she was so sweet, kind, and smart. He was lucky because she was beautiful in a million different ways, but sadly he knew that he needed to help her see that and without a doubt he would.

* * *

"Johanna Marie, who was that man on that motorcycle?" Elise asked after Johanna had closed the front door and walked further into the house. Johanna adjusted the strap of her purse across her body and took a deep breath as she looked at her mother who had raised a questioning eyebrow as she looked at her daughter.

"That was JJ," Johanna said, "Sarah's older brother. He gave me a ride home after Sarah and Meredith had to take Lacy home early. We'd run into him while we were shopping and I hadn't wanted to leave yet when Lacy got the call from her mom, so, JJ offered to give me a ride home." Technically she wasn't lying, but Johanna knew she couldn't tell her mother the full truth. Her mother was a little overprotective of her, so, Johanna was usually careful when telling her mother about her day.

"Oh," Elise said. "Well, if he's related to Sarah, he must be a nice young man and that was very kind of him to stay with you and give you a ride home. I'd like to meet him someday soon if you're going to spending time with him. You're father too." Johanna nodded her head and Elise smiled then as she walked a little closer to Johanna. "Did you have a nice time today with your new friends?" Elise asked and Johanna's smile was easy to come as she nodded her head. She had enjoyed her time with the girls before they'd gone into the boutique and her afternoon with JJ, despite the slight speed bump they'd hit along the shore, had been wonderful.

"I did," Johanna said and Elise's smile grew. "I had a great time today."

"Good," Elise said. "Are you hungry? I made that chicken casserole you like for dinner tonight and there is some in the fridge."

"I'm good, Mom," Johanna said as she shook her head negatively. "JJ and I ate at a café in Port Angeles a little while ago."

"Oh?" Elise asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin on her lips. Now that she knew the young man was related to Sarah, who was a lovely young lady, he was in her good graces; and Johanna blushed.

"It wasn't anything like that, Mom," Johanna said. "We were both hungry, so, we got something to eat."

"Are you sure about that?" Elise asked and Johanna's face felt like it was on fire because truthfully she wasn't so sure after what had happened along the shore. However, she'd drawn the line in the sand when it came to that and she knew that JJ wouldn't cross it. Besides, she was convinced that the almost kiss had been a heat in the moment kind of thing and she highly doubted that it would _ever _happen again. They would be friends and nothing more because there was no way in hell that JJ was seriously interested in being anything more than that with her.

"I'm sure, Mom," she said, thankful that her voice didn't crack or break at the small white lie.

* * *

"Where've you been all day?" Harry asked from where he sat lounging on the sofa with the TV remote in hand as JJ walked in the front door of the house. JJ laughed quietly as he closed the door behind him. Two empty pizza boxes rested on the coffee table in front of Harry, and it was no surprise to JJ that the man likely ate them all himself.

"I had a few things to pick up in Port Angeles, and I ran into the girls," JJ said before he sat down on the leather arm chair that rested next to the sofa. Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked at his friend/cousin/pack brother.

"You mean you purposefully went to Port Angeles and intentionally ran into the girls," Harry said, a grin settling on his lips.

"Maybe," JJ said back with a smile and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I bet Meri and Sarah loved that," Harry said and JJ laughed once more.

"I actually didn't see them," he said and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Johanna and the girls were at some boutique and something happened inside with one of the sales ladies and Johanna while the other girls were trying on clothes. Johanna went outside and she was crying," JJ said, his voice tight at the memory because he already hated to see her cry.

"What happened?" Harry asked, concern filling him, and JJ shook his head as a soft sigh escaped his lips and he looked at Harry.

"I don't know for sure," JJ said. "She wouldn't say, but I know the woman said something to her that upset her."

"What'd you do?" Harry asked.

"Talked to her," he said as he returned. "I got her to go to the café with me. We had dinner, talked, and spent the rest of the afternoon together."

"She's a great girl, isn't she?" Harry asked knowing full well that while the girl was reserved she was very sweet and JJ smiled as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, and she has no fucking clue that she is," JJ said, his tone a bit sad at the thought. The two young men sat in silence for a few beats before Harry sighed quietly, sat the remote down, and sat forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at his best friend.

"You know, when you tell her _everything_ you're going to be facing an uphill battle, JJ," Harry said and JJ nodded, knowing that Harry was right. "She's going to think that the only reason you care about her at all is because of the imprint and you telling her that imprinting only opens your eyes and points you in the right direction isn't going to sway her."

"I know," JJ said before he ran a rough hand across his face. "I'm not looking forward to that moment at all."

"I don't blame you," Harry said in return and JJ sighed yet again.

"I almost kissed her today," JJ found himself admitting and Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "We were sitting along the shore, talking, and she kissed my cheek to thank me and the next thing I know I'm leaning in to her. Our lips brushed and she moved away so fast I knew that I'd screwed up."

"No shit," Harry said with a furrowed brow and JJ gave him an exasperated look. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything other than how bad I wanted to kiss her and I swore by the way she was looking at me that she wanted me to kiss her too," JJ said and Harry shook his head.

"Maybe she did, but you don't know that. Plus, you don't act on it yet, man. It's too soon," Harry said and JJ nodded.

"I know and I apologized and we've moved past it," JJ said. "We left things on a good note, and they'll stay that way." At least JJ hoped they would.

* * *

The remainder of Johanna's week went by in relatively normal fashion aside from the fact that Johanna had been texting with Sarah, Meredith, Lacy, and even JJ, who oddly texted her more than the girls combined. Johanna had made the executive decision that it was probably a good idea to not mention the fact that she had almost kissed JJ along the shore in Port Angeles to the girls given that Sarah was his sister and Meredith his cousin. It would have been a little awkward for her since they were still technically getting to know each other. Besides, she'd come to realize that it was highly unlikely that it would ever happen again and she had accepted that.

It was finally Saturday and in a few short hours Johanna would be heading over to Sarah's for the Fourth of July cookout her friends had invited her to. She was nervous, anxious really, because she wasn't really sure what to expect. However, Johanna was somewhat at ease knowing that the girls, Harry, and JJ were going to be there, so, she wouldn't feel too out of place so long as one of them were nearby.

Elise had given Johanna the keys to her car seeing as Jon was going out with Piper that night and her parents were already at her aunt's once again for the annual family barbeque, which Johanna usually attended with her parents. It was odd not going but Johanna was looking forward to going to Sarah's and meeting her parents, and if Johanna was being honest she was also excited to see JJ again. Despite texting him all week she had still missed him and while she wasn't exactly sure why she was excited to see him she was pretty sure that that was why it had taken her a better part of the last hour to decide what to wear.

Normally, Johanna didn't really put much thought into what she wore so long as she was covered, presentable, and comfortable. It was a different story that afternoon though as she sorted through her closet because she wanted to look her best even though she knew her best paled in comparison to Sarah, Meredith, and Lacy's 'average.' However, she did her best to ignore that thought and focused on what would be appropriate for the cookout. It wasn't really warm outside but it wasn't terribly cold and surprisingly the sun was out once again, which was a definite plus. So, in trying to figure out her outfit for the day Johanna had tried on just about everything she owned before she finally settled on a pair of dark jeans and a lose fitting lavender top that had a v-neck and three-quarter length sleeves. The bruises on her arm were still present but fading and since she wouldn't be anywhere near her parents she felt comfortable in not covering them up.

Once she was dressed Johanna sat down at her white vanity and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Johanna didn't do that often, she hated looking at herself, but if she was going to put on makeup like she planned it was something she needed to do. She signed as she looked at herself and ran her fingers through her loose hair. She debated braiding her hair like she usually did, but she decided to leave it down since she could hide behind it if needed. However, she did temporarily clip it back as she applied foundation to smooth out her complexion, eyeliner, mascara, and then a soft nude matte lip gloss on her lips, which she then tucked into her purse. She let her hair fall when she was finished and took one more look at her reflection. She would never win a beauty contest, at least that was what she thought, but she looked nice and even managed a smile before she stood from her vanity and picked up her purse along with the book Sarah had loaned her. She'd already finished it on Wednesday and she needed to return it to her friend.

After slipping her feet into a pair of black flats Johanna left her bedroom, her sanctuary, and made her way downstairs. Thankfully, Jon was in the kitchen as Johanna grabbed her mother's keys from the small bowl that rested on a table by the front door and quickly left the house. She'd barely seen Jon all week, only having to be around him at dinner time a couple of times, and she hadn't spoken to him. Their parents didn't notice and Johanna was thankful for that. They usually didn't talk much, but they still acknowledged each other and would chat while at home.

Johanna always forgave Jon for whatever he said while with his friends or didn't say really when he failed to defend her. However, after the events of last Saturday Johanna made the decision that it would be best if she put some distance between herself and her brother. He'd been trying to push her away for years but in private she still tried to maintain a relationship with her twin. She'd give him what he wanted now though because if he could just stand by while Boyd had made to shove her off the cliff, he obviously didn't care about her at all.

She glanced at the clock that rested on the table and new she needed to get going. It was quarter after two and she had to be at Sarah's by three. With the directions Sarah had given her Johanna knew she would be able to find her way just fine, but it would take her a little over a half an hour to get there and she wanted to make sure she had plenty of time. Johanna unlocked the front door and opened it only to freeze when Jon's voice came from behind her.

"Where are you going?" he asked and Johanna sighed quietly as she looked over her right shoulder. Jon was walking out of the kitchen doorway and down the small hall along the stairs that led to the foyer with a sandwich and bottle of water in hand.

"My friends invited me to a cookout and Mom let me borrow her car," Johanna said and Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you have friends?" Jon asked and Johanna felt her cheeks warm but anger flared in her, which was completely unexpected for the normally reserved young woman.

"Since you decided to let a complete stranger stop your friend from throwing me off a cliff and then left me behind once again like an ass," she said and Jon glared at her.

"You get yourself a couple of friends and all of a sudden you get a backbone," Jon said and before Johanna could retort he cut her off. 'They'll realize what a loser you are sooner rather than later," he said, his glare fierce as he took a few more steps towards her, "and they'll ditch you. The anger that had flared left her as Jon vocalized the small fear that Johanna had. She'd only known the others for a week and while things were going well, she knew that that could always change. However, she knew that it was more likely that Jon was wrong but she still feared that that would happen all over again.

"You don't know anything about them," she said as she shook her head and swallowed hard.

"Doesn't matter," he said a smirk that Johanna knew his next words would hurt. "I know _you_ and I can't imagine why anyone would want to be friends with you. You're a joke, Johanna, and you're disgusting. Harry took pity on you last week and was nice to you, but do you seriously think that they give a shit about you? They've invited you along because they feel bad for you, but it won't last. I give it another week before they toss you aside."

"You're wrong," she willed herself to say and Jon scoffed.

"You know I'm not," he said, his smirk still in place, "and you'll see." He took a bite of his sandwich as he turned away and trudged upstairs while Johanna blinked away the tears that burned at her eyes before she quickly rushed out of the front door and locked it behind her. Her hands were shaking as she walked to her mother's car and once she was inside the vehicle she put the key in the ignition and took a deep breath as she sat there for a moment.

Jon was wrong. She knew that he had said those things just to hurt her and that Sarah, Meredith, and Lacy really were her friends; even JJ was and she hoped that Harry would consider himself a friend too. However, Jon had watered that little seed of doubt that Johanna had planted when she had realized that she was becoming friends with the others and she was finding it hard to control.

* * *

JJ was on edge as he stood with Harry, Camden, and a few other of his pack brothers/friends. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on around him, his eyes were too busy scanning around his family's large backyard and deck area for Johanna, but she was still nowhere to be seen. A knot had settled in his stomach as he had been helping his dad get the grill going, but he didn't know why. However, he figured he was worried, worried that Johanna wasn't going to show even though she had texted him that morning and once again assured him that she would be there. He'd been unfairly busy that week between working at his dad's garage and his pack duties because his father was finally ready to pass along the alpha reigns to him. He hadn't been able to _see_ Johanna at all that week and while texting with her soothed him slightly it wasn't the same and he missed her.

"JJ, man, relax," Camden said as he put a hand on JJ's shoulder and JJ looked at his friend. "She'll be here soon," Camden assured him as he lowered his hand and JJ sighed as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"I know, I'm just anxious to see her," he said and the group of boys laughed.

"Tell us something we don't already know," Max said with a grin. "She's _all_ you thought about all week when running patrol. You're worse than Adam was when he first imprinted on Sarah." The group laughed again while JJ narrowed his eyes at the sixteen year old who just continued to grin at him.

JJ knew Max was just 'poking the bear' as his mother would say, but he didn't like being compared to Adam since it involved his sister. JJ opened his mouth to retort when Harry nudged him hard with his elbow. JJ looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow when Harry grinned and glanced away as he nodded his head to the right. JJ quickly followed his gaze to see Johanna round the side of the house, her steps slow and hesitant, and JJ couldn't help but smile. Even though she looked nervous she looked beautiful and he was happy to see she came as promised.

"Don't just stand there smiling like an idiot, JJ," Harry said and JJ looked at him. "Go get your girl," Harry said with a smile. JJ shoved him playfully before he walked away from his friends, who were laughing at him once again, and headed straight for Johanna.

* * *

Johanna had done her best not to cry during her drive to Sarah's, but a few tears had made their way down her cheeks. For the last few years Johanna knew that Jon didn't like her all that much, but after what he had said that afternoon Johanna was sure that he hated her and the saddest thing of all was that she didn't know why he did. However, she knew that he was _wrong_ about her new friends and she would do her best to remember that. So, after parking her car amongst the others that were in front of the large and impressive looking house, Johanna got herself together and cleaned up her face as best she could with the napkins she found in the glove box of her mother's car.

Her heart was once again racing as she headed around the side of the house where she could hear kids laughing, music, and people talking. She gripped the book in her hands tightly as she walked slowly thanks to her nerves and as she rounded the corner she hesitated when she saw the number of people that were there. She guessed there were close to fifty people gathered in Sarah's backyard, including the adults and all the kids Johanna could see running around and playing together. Most of the people there were Native American, but Johanna recognized the retired Forks police chief, Charlie Swan, amongst the crowd and Johanna found herself wondering how Chief Swan knew Sarah's family.

"You made it," came a voice that made the knot in her stomach tighten and she looked to her left to see JJ closing in. Jon's words, no matter how much she tried to push them away, lingered and she had to force a smile as she looked at JJ, which made him frown as he stopped two feet away from her. His dark eyes scanned her face before he reached out and put his right hand on her upper arm as he shuffled his feet so he was standing closer to her, his eyes holding hers as she tilted her head back to look up at him. She'd been crying; she covered it up well but he could tell and concern flooded him as he looked down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly and Johanna took a deep breath as she shook her head.

"It's nothing, JJ," she said. She didn't want to talk about it, at least not at that moment. JJ wanted her to tell him what was wrong so he could fix it, but he thought it best to let it go for now and nodded as he raised his hand from her arm and tucked her hair behind her left ear.

"You can talk to me, you know," he said softly while lowering his hand and a genuine smile was his reward as she looked up at him.

"I know, and I will but not now," she said.

"Fair enough," JJ said with a smile before he was taken by surprise as Johanna hugged him, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly, the book in her right hand digging into his back slightly. However, JJ didn't think twice before JJ wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Jo," he breathed softly before he bowed his head and pressed his nose into the crown of her head. Honeysuckles and oranges assaulted his senses, her scent washing over him, and JJ could happily drown it once more. After a few seconds, Johanna slowly pulled away and looked up at him with a blush warming her cheeks just like his heated skin had done when she pressed her face into his black t-shirt covered chest.

"Sorry," she said before she sniffed quietly. "I just . . . I sort of needed that."

"Well, if you ever need another hug or anything else, you know where to find me," JJ said with a light chuckle and Johanna laughed quietly. "And don't say you're sorry. I don't mind whatsoever."

"Good to know," she said without thinking and JJ smiled while Johanna blushed yet again.

"Johanna!" Sarah called before Johanna was practically tackled in a tight embrace. The girls shared a laugh before Sarah pulled away, her hands remaining on Johanna's shoulders. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Am I late?" Johanna asked as she glanced at JJ while Sarah lowered her hands.

"No, Sarah's just got ADD," JJ joked earning a gentle back hand on his chest from his sister, who knew better than to really hit him. She broke a finger two years ago when she had smacked him out of frustration.

"Funny," Sarah said dryly and Johanna decided to change the subject.

"I brought your book back," she said quickly.

"You finished it already?" Sarah asked, surprised as she took the thick book from Johanna's hands.

"I read fast," she said with a small shrug and Sarah smiled.

"Come on," JJ said as he reached out and took hold of Johanna's left hand, drawing her eyes back up to his face. "Our parents wanted to meet you when you got here."

"Now?" Johanna asked, her voice cracking a bit from her nerves and JJ and Sarah laughed quietly before JJ started walking, pulling Johanna along with Sara falling in line.

"Don't worry, Johanna," Sarah said with a small grin, a teasing glint in her eyes, that made Johanna's cheeks warm in yet another blush because she knew what was coming. "Our parents won't ask you a million and one questions."

"I'm still sorry about that, you know," Johanna said and Sarah laughed before she threw her left arm around Johanna's shoulders.

"Oh I know, but I'm still going to tease you about it," Sarah said and Johanna smiled. "It's not a big deal though, so, stop feeling bad about it. Your parents didn't know much about us, so, it was expected; however, we've told our folks quite a bit about you. They're excited to meet you."

"Hopefully I don't disappoint," Johanna said.

"Impossible," JJ said with a slight pause as he looked down at her and Johanna looked away from Sarah and up to JJ whose grip tightened slightly on her hand. He was looking at her with a warm smile and something in his eyes she couldn't quite read, but it made her stomach twist and knot in that pleasant but uncomfortable way yet again. "They'll love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I'm not so sure about it, but I'm hoping you all like it. Please let me know what you think and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Jacob, that's her," Aurora said quietly to her husband after spotting JJ and Sarah talking to a girl with ivory skin and long dark hair flowing down her back. Like Sarah had told them, she was heavy set but she carried the extra weight well and despite the distance Aurora could tell that the girl had a pretty face. Aurora took a step to head over to her children and JJ's imprint when a warm hand wrapped around her upper left arm.

"Wait a second, Rory," Jacob said with a light chuckle and Aurora sighed as she looked up at him, her lips pursed. For a moment Jacob just looked at her and smiled. Time had been good to his wife and while she had a few wrinkles and a bit of gray in her hair that she refused to color, she was still just as beautiful to him as she ever was. "JJ and Sarah will bring her over to meet us soon, so, relax," he said and she sighed quietly once more before she looked back over at the trio only to see them headed their way. "See," he said lightly, his fingers skimming down her arm and creating goose bumps across her skin before he laced their fingers together. "Told you," he whispered in her ear and she repressed a shiver before she turned to fully face him.

"Don't get cute, mister, or I'll change the plans I have for you later tonight when Sarah's spending the night with Meredith," she said with a small grin and Jacob quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing while Aurora's grin turned into a smile. Jacob laughed under his breath and kissed her forehead before he brought his lips to hear once again.

"I'll behave," he said quietly before he pulled back and Aurora laughed softly as they looked at each other for a few beats.

"You better because I really don't want to change those plans," she said back just as quietly and Jacob smiled at his wife who easily returned his smile with one of her own.

* * *

Sarah had lowered her arm from around Johanna's shoulders as they walked up the deck steps but JJ had kept his firm hold on her hand and Johanna was thankful for that and gripped his hand tightly. JJ glanced down at Johanna when he felt her hold on his hand tighten slightly and he sighed softly as he returned his gaze ahead and towards his parents who were both standing near the grill smiling stupidly at each other like they often did. However, his thoughts were on the girl holding tightly to his hand.

Johanna still looked troubled, whatever had happened before she'd gotten there had really shook her up but she was doing her best to act as normal as possible. Part of him was proud of her for that, but a much larger part was concerned and wanted to know what had happened so he could do something to help her in some way. She would tell him, he knew she would from her words earlier, but that protectiveness that he felt towards her was hard to keep in check and he wanted to know sooner rather than later. However, his respect for her held him back and he'd be patient and wait until she was ready.

"Mom, Dad," Sarah said drawing the couple's attention to the trio and Johanna plastered on her best smile as she looked at her friends' parents. "Johanna made it," Sarah finished as the three came to a stop a few feet from the couple and JJ's hand still held on to Johanna's tightly

It should have been obvious given Sarah and JJ's looks that their parents would be good looking, but it still was a bit of a surprise for Johanna, especially when she saw their father. JJ looked almost identical to the older man, who was just as broad and nearly as muscular as JJ despite his age. They even shared the same smile only JJ's was slightly different, warmer almost even though his father's was far from cold, and as Johanna looked between the couple Johanna felt all her nerves melt away. Their smiles were genuine and they truly looked extremely happy to see her there, which meant more to her in that moment than any of them would ever understand.

"Johanna, it's so nice to finally meet you," their mother said before she pulled away from her husband and bent down to wrap Johanna in a warm embrace. JJ reluctantly let go of her hand so she could return his mother's embrace and Johanna smiled as she hugged her back. "JJ and Sarah have told us so much about you, we feel like we know you already," she said as she pulled back and Johanna smiled up at her, cheeks red as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. Okay, so maybe all of the nervousness hadn't left her completely.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Black," Johanna said.

"Please call me Aurora, sweetheart, and this is my husband, Jacob," Aurora said as Jacob moved to stand beside her, an arm instantly wrapping around his wife's waist as he smiled down at her.

"Welcome Johanna," he said kindly, his voice was deep like JJ's but lacking the slight huskiness that JJ's had. "We're glad you could make it today."

"Thank you for having me," she said before JJ once again took hold of her hand and she leaned towards him without really thinking about it. They chatted idly for a few minutes more before JJ nearly dragged Johanna away using the excuse of wanting to introduce her to his friends. Sarah remained behind as JJ walked across the large deck and down the stairs before he moved them off to the side in a little alcove, making Johanna confused for a beat because she thought he was going to introduce her to more people.

"Are we hiding for a reason in particular?" Johanna asked, her voice quiet and small nervous grin on her lips that made JJ laughed softly. They weren't completely hidden from prying eyes, it was impossible really unless he brought her inside, but he wanted a little more time alone with her before he was obligated to share her attention with everyone else.

"I just wanted a few more minutes alone with you," he told her honestly, his dark eyes holding her soft green gaze. As he had anticipated, she blushed beautifully, the red filling her cheeks and going down her neck as she looked up at him.

"Oh," she said simply and he smiled. Her smaller hand was still encased in his and he was thankful that she made no move to pull away from him, but he knew that that was probably because she was a little overwhelmed by everything (including his words) and she sought a bit of comfort from him to ease it, which was something he was more than happy to provide. She looked away from him, clearing her throat softly as she looked out at the small crowd that filled his parents' backyard.

"There are a lot of people here," Johanna said as her light eyes scanned around them and JJ chuckled.

"Yeah, my parents have a lot of friends," he said, drawing Johanna's eyes up to his once again.

"You're parents are really nice, and you look a lot like you're dad," Johanna said, which made JJ smile as he looked down at her.

"Everybody always tells me that, but I don't see it. I think I am _much _better looking," he said jokingly with a wink and Johanna laughed quietly under her breath before her eyes returned to the slightly crowded backyard.

"I really didn't think there would be so many people here," she said after a beat. "Sarah made it sound like it was going to be a family thing."

"Around here, our friends are our family," JJ said and Johanna looked back up at him. "Plus, there are a few that are related to us in some way."

"Are your parents friends with former police chief Swan or something?" she asked curiously and JJ laughed, his hold on her hand tightening a bit.

"Technically he's my mom's cousin," he said and Johanna's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's a long story, but Mom moved up to Forks when she was sixteen to live with Grandpa Charlie and he's been the dad she never had growing up ever since."

"Oh, I didn't know," she said and JJ just gave her a small smile. "So, it was Chief Swan's house you were going to for dinner that night you dropped me off at home then," she said and his smile grew.

"Yep," he said and Johanna laughed softly before she once again looked over the crowd and nervously bit her lower lip. "Hey," he said quietly and she looked back up at him. "You've got no reason to be nervous," he said as he squeezed her hand slightly.

"I'm not very good in large groups, especially when it's people I don't know," she said honestly, her green eyes locked with his and fully portraying just how nervous she really was.

"You're going to fit in just fine," he assured her. "We're about as easy going as you can get around here, I can guarantee you that; but if you're still uncomfortable, stick with me. I'll make sure you have fun." She smiled up at him and gave him a grateful smile as she raised her free hand to her hair and tucked the strands behind her ear yet again.

"Thanks," she whispered and he winked at her once more, making pink tint at her cheeks.

"Plus, you're in for a treat tonight, so, you can't go anywhere," he said and she quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?" she asked.

"We're going to have a bonfire," he said, eyes moving to a large pile of wood stacked in a large stone circle that was being attended to by two men that looked around JJ's father's age, "and in lieu of fireworks given the tree coverage around here, my father is going to tell a few Quileute legends. My Grandpa Billy usually relays the legends, but he's said that it's time that Dad takes his place; so, you'll get to be witness to my dad's first run at it."

"I'm looking forward to it," she found herself saying with a small smile and JJ smiled in return. He wasn't sure exactly what stories his father was going to share that night, but he hoped he would tell the tale of Taha Aki so that (even though she wouldn't know it) Johanna would have a foundation to build from when he gathered the courage to tell her about what his mother called his genetic gift.

"I see JJ's monopolizing your time, Johanna," came a voice that Johanna knew well from behind her and she turned around, a small smile on her face as she looked at Harry who was flanked by two boys that Johanna didn't know. However, she didn't care because she was just happy to see her 'rescuer' once again.

"Hi Harry," she said and the young man in question smiled at her before he glanced at JJ who was glaring at his best friend/roommate, which only made Harry's smile grow as well as the smiles of the other boys with him. However, the shared humor filled look between the other two went unnoticed by Johanna who was looking up at Harry.

"It's good to see you again, Johanna" he said easily. "How've you been?"

"Well, thanks," she said with a slight pause, "how about you?"

"Good, staying busy," he said and she continued to smile as she nodded her head.

"Jo, you know Harry obviously," JJ said as he stepped forward a bit so he was standing beside her, her hand still entwined with his. "And this is our friend/roommate, Camden, and our friend, Max. Guys, this is Johanna."

"Nice to meet you both," she said, her cheeks pink, and the two boys smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Johanna," Camden said.

"The two of you want to join the rest of the party or are you going to hideaway over here the whole time?" Max asked with a grin and JJ glared at him while Johanna's blushed deepened. However, before he could tell his friend to lay off Johanna cut in surprising him as she did so.

"I'm not really good at meeting new people and JJ was just giving me a little pep talk," she said easily.

"We don't bite that hard, Johanna, I promise," Max said before he threw a wink her way that was so obvious in jest that Johanna wouldn't help but laugh softly as she looked at him.

"Come and join the party," Harry said with a smile. "You want a drink, Johanna? My grandma made plenty of her strawberry lemonade if you'd like a glass."

"I'd love one, thanks," she said before she looked at JJ who smiled at her and mouthed 'told you' before the five of them made their way over to the table laden with drinks. The whole way JJ was on cloud nine because even though he was sure she didn't consciously know she was doing it, Johanna had brought her free hand in front of her and clasped it around his arm, at the inside of his elbow, and leaned into him as they walked.

* * *

The afternoon turned into evening and the sun was slowly setting in the now cloud laden horizon. A large number of people, mainly those with younger children who were tuckered out from a day of games and various activities, had left for the night while the others that were still gathered in the Black family's backyard had settled around the roaring fire that was welcome as a chill filled the early July night air. Johanna hadn't strayed far from JJ's side throughout the evening outside of when Sarah, Meredith, and Lacy had stolen her away for nearly two hours despite JJ's protests that had left the girls giggling and Johanna blushing. Now, Johanna was settled on one of the many stone benches that surrounded the fire pit with JJ sitting on her right. After they had settled into their seats, JJ had once again laced the fingers of his left hand through the fingers of her right and Johanna didn't really mind at all.

Her stomach rumbled quietly, but thankfully JJ didn't seem to notice thanks to the gentle snapping of the burning wood and Harry, who was talking to him about something that Johanna couldn't quite hear since they were talking quietly. Johanna hadn't eaten much that night despite Aurora encouraging her to take more than she had when she had fixed her plate. JJ had even tried to add more to her plate, but she convinced him that she wasn't all that hungry so he had let her go. Truthfully, however, she had been too nervous to really eat thanks to the fact that she was all too well aware that a lot of people had been watching her all night. Now, the number of people had decreased by at least half and a smaller number remained behind.

Sadly, even though she had been introduced to most of those that were still gathered around the fire pit, she couldn't remember most of their names and she was rather embarrassed by that fact. JJ's father, Jacob, was sitting at the head of the large circle with Aurora on his right and a much older man in a wheelchair on his left whom Johanna remembered was JJ's grandfather, Billy. The old man had pulled her into a tight embrace when they had been introduced and catching her eyes across the flames he smiled at her and winked, which made her laugh under her breath. Johanna had taken to Billy instantly and couldn't wait to talk to him more in the hopefully not so distant future.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked her quietly and she turned her eyes up to his, her smile still in place as she shook her head subtly.

"Nothing, just thinking," she said lightly and JJ grinned. Before JJ could say anything else the sound of Jacob awkwardly clearing his throat brought all eyes to him as everyone quieted.

"I know all of you are used to my dad telling the legends on nights like these, but he's decided that it's time I start to share them," Jacob said with a tight lipped smile that made quiet laughter flutter through the group. "So, with a new guest amongst us tonight," he said as his eyes easily found Johanna, who blushed when everyone looked at her but she kept her eyes on Jacob, "I think it might be nice to tell one we haven't heard for a while," he finished with a smile before he looked away from her and around the group.

"You'll like this one," JJ whispered into her ear and goose bumps raced down her back as his breath washed down her neck through her hair. She looked at him and he gave her a breathtaking smile as he pulled back slightly, which made Johanna grin before she returned her eyes to Jacob.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood," Jacob said, echoing the very words his father had said so many times over the years that he had them memorized since he was a kid. "We were great spirit warriors; shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. The lifeless bodies of or people laid at the creature's feet, springing the warriors into action." Johanna sat riveted next to JJ as Jacob detailed the battle between the Quileute warriors and the cold man. The way he painted the event with his words made her feel like she could actually see it unfold before her, and it was rather obvious to her that Quileutes were amazing storytellers.

"Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only way to completely destroy it was with fire," Jacob said heavily. Johanna swore a look crossed his face that spoke of a not so distant memory, but Johanna brushed it off as nothing more than a trick of the firelight. "They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone, and they were right. The cold one's mate descended upon the village, and she took her vengeance out on the villagers within it. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed.

"He was older, not as strong as he once had been, and Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose the battle against the cold woman. The third wife was no magical being, she had no special powers but one . . . courage," Jacob paused and looked to his right, his eyes settling on his wife. Aurora gave him a small smile before she reached out with her left hand and took hold of his right hand in hers. Jacob took a deep breath then and looked away from Aurora and to the group once more. "She took the knife from her fallen son's hand and sank it into her abdomen. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe, but her sacrifice was a great loss to Taha Aki for third wife was his spirit warrior's match, his soul mate.

"Upon third wife's death Taha Aki remained in his spirit warrior form, guarding her body from the other members of his tribe for one full day, before he disappeared into the forest, never to be seen or heard from again," he said, his voice going quiet. Johanna wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point JJ had let go of her hand and had wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his side. She blushed once again but made no move to pull away from him as Jacob closed out the tale. "Over time, our enemies have disappeared; but one remains: the cold ones. We sense them when they are near but we have had peace for many years with every intention and hope for it to remain that way."

"Good job, son," Billy said. "Well told."

"I learned from the best, Dad," Jacob said and Billy chuckled. Johanna smiled at the pair before JJ drew her attention away from them and to him.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked her quietly.

"You're dad's a very good storyteller," she said, voicing her earlier thoughts, "and it was interesting. It was terribly sad at the end. I couldn't imagine what Taha Aki must have felt watching his soul mate die like that. It must have been heart breaking."

"Undoubtedly," he said heavily.

"I liked it though," she said after a quiet beat. He smiled at her then, dark eyes dancing across her face. She imagined that since she could only clearly see the right side of his face, which was illumined by the fire, he could only see her left and she once again easily returned his smile.

"I'm glad," he said quietly and her smile grew slightly. However, it was then that her long day had caught up with her and she yawned. She quickly moved to cover her mouth as she turned her face away from JJ, who continued to smile as he watched her. "Tired?" he asked and she nodded.

"A bit," she said.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Not until midnight," she said as she looked at him, "but I should probably head home soon given how tired I am." Everyone was mingling and chatting yet again, which left the pair to their own devices and JJ lowered his arm from around her waist before he took hold of her hand.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your car," he said quietly before he tugged on her hand and stood, pulling her up with him. She stood with him and after saying her goodbyes to everyone she fell in line beside him as they walked around the house. Everyone watched them walk away and as soon as they disappeared JJ and how sweet his imprint was soon became the topic of conversation.

* * *

The Blacks had flood lights on the front of their house that turned on as JJ and Johanna headed towards her mother's car, providing enough light for both of them to see clearly. They got to her car all too soon, but JJ didn't let go of her hand as they stood beside of it and as Johanna looked up at him a random thought struck her.

"May I ask a random question?" she asked and he nodded his head as he smiled slightly. "What does JJ stand for?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head and a curious expression on her face that for some reason made his heart stutter, which was becoming a rather frightening occurrence whenever they were together.

"I'm named after my dad," he said. "Jacob Ephraim Black, Jr. They've called me JJ since I was born to eliminate any sort of confusion."

"I love your full name," she said without thinking and with a small smile that made his heart stutter yet again and he watched as a blush filled her cheeks once more.

"What's yours?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Johanna Marie Brooks."

"Beautiful, just like you," he said softly. Her blush was even darker now and she averted her eyes from his, but she made no move to pull her hand away from his just yet.

Despite the nice things that JJ continued to say to her and how nice everyone had been to her over the last week and the day as a whole, Jon's words still lingered in the back of Johanna's mind. Were Sarah and the others toying with her and pretending to be her friends? Was JJ just playing with her and waiting to pull the rug out from under her when she gave in to the way she felt when he said things like that to her and hurt her? After all, Ian had done that masterfully when they were fifteen. What if Jon really was right and JJ and the others were no different? What if she really was a joke and they were all making fun of her behind her back? Feeling her heart sink at the thought she started to pull her hand away, but JJ's grip tightened on her hand before he shuffled his feet closer to her so they were standing so close his body brushed against hers.

"We had such a great time today, Jo. Don't pull away," he said quietly before he raised his free hand to her chin and turned her head up so she was looking at him once more. "I really don't think calling you beautiful warrants you shutting me out," he said and she swallowed hard as his fingers lingered under her chin and his dark eyes held her light ones under the bright light of the flood lights shining down on them from the house. "Especially since it's the truth."

"Do you honestly mean that?" she asked her voice shaking slightly from the litany of emotions rolling through her. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him with every ounce of her being, but it was hard. He was so far out of her league that it should be improbable that he found her beautiful in the smallest of ways.

"I swear to you that I never say anything I don't mean, Jo," he said as his eyes held hers and his fingers moved along her jaw to rest on the side of her neck, just under her ear while his thumb ran along her cheek. "I think you're beautiful and you're also smart, kind, and very sweet, which makes you even more beautiful in my eyes," he added. He hadn't expected to tell her that that day, but for some reason he knew, he just knew, that whatever had happened before she'd gotten there had something to do with why she started to pull away after he complimented her. She hadn't believed him, she'd thought he was lying, and he needed to make sure she knew he wasn't.

"Why?" she asked and he furrowed his brow.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do you think all those things?" she asked and he let go of her hand only to move so she was pretty much pinned between him and the side of her car. He heard her soft surprise intake of breath as she stiffened and looked up at him, but he move away from her. He rested his left hand on her upper waist while their eyes locked.

"Because they're true," he said simply and a lone tear rolled down her cheek, which he wiped away with his thumb. "Jo, I want to kiss you," he said as his eyes fluttered down to her lips for a brief moment before they returned to her surprise filled gaze.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Badly," he said in return and watched as her red rimmed eyes moved to his lips and then back to his eyes. She nodded ever so subtly and JJ didn't need to be told twice. He closed the distance between them and firmly pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
